Alliance sequel to Metropolis Holiday
by kdsch123
Summary: Chloliver, Cliana, Bruois..An alliance is formed that will change history. Heroes come together to liberate the Lex Luthor’s mutant testing groundlab, 33.1, secrets are revealed, bonds made and relationships tested.
1. Convocation

**Alliance**

By Denise (kdsch123)

Rating: R with possible, eventual NC-17

Pairings: Chloliver, Cliana, Bruois, eventual Clois

Spoilers: Possible for all of Season Six. I can't see ahead into the show future. I just write what I'd like to see myself.

Acknowledgements: WB, DC, CW and Millar/Gough own it all.

Summary: An alliance is formed that will change history. Heroes come together to liberate the Lex Luthor's mutant testing ground/lab, 33.1, secrets are revealed, bonds made and relationships tested.

Chapter One - Convocation Area 33.1 – Holding Cell 121 – Location Unknown… 

Lionel Luthor looked through the thick, soundproof glass at the occupant of cell 121. Long blonde hair spilled over slender shoulders, obscuring the face that had nearly caused the other prisoners to riot when she was first brought in. Not that there weren't other women here. There were, and all of them uniquely gifted. But, this one was exceptional. In more ways than one, it would seem. Lionel pressed the red button on the console and spoke into the microphone, his voice echoing through her bare cell.

"Are you comfortable, Miss Lance?" Lionel asked her the question as urbanely as if they were at a society garden party and not a testing center. She lifted her face, and stared at him blankly, her blue eyes vibrant with mute rage. "You can answer me, Miss Lance. The restraining collar will only keep you from emitting your rather, unique frequency and departing my company. I'm so enjoying our visits. You are such a pleasant companion. When you aren't trying to break free, that is."

"What do you want?" Dinah swallowed, hating the pressure of the wide electronic collar that pushed her vocal cords back, making it impossible to scream. "Why is today different than the last four or five days?"

"The request is a small one, my dear. You're here because you possess a very special gift. One we'd like to study, perhaps even replicate." Lionel said, watching Dinah's face as it processed what he was saying. "Your singing voice would be quite an asset to the military. Subduing the enemy without spilling a single drop of blood."

"Bite me." Dinah snapped, resting her head on her forearms. "I'm not cooperating."

"You don't need to comply for us to get the information we want, Miss Lance." Lionel walked around to get closer to the window. "Besides, there is enough, ehm, incentive outside of this facility to encourage you to do what we ask."

"Like what?" She looked up again, an angel in white scrubs. Her voice, controlled by the electronic collar, was soft and without any more sonic impact than any other 24 year old woman's. "I'm nobody."

"Your father, for instance. What would it be like for him if his florist business went under?" Lionel rubbed his chin. "What other skills does he have to survive in this world?"

"You can't touch him." Dinah stood and walked to the glass. "Leave him alone." Lionel nodded. Her father would not be difficult to sweep off the board, and in the end, not much of an incentive to use the time it would take to do it. Besides, there were other tacks to take in this case, and Lionel reached for the next one.

"Or, how would the famous Oliver Queen like finding out that his ex-girlfriend has been spending time with me here at this lovely resort location?" Lionel chuckled. "That is indeed what he'd find out, Miss Lance. Make no mistake about that."

"Ollie and I are over. His-to-ry." Dinah smiled smugly. "His interest in what I do, when and with whom I do it is long past. Send him whatever phony pictures you want." She ran her hands through her blonde hair and laughed. "I haven't even seen him in over a year."

"That's true." Lionel shook his head. "And, he's moved on…it's pretty serious, too, according to the papers." Lionel smiled and took out a newspaper clipping, a photo of Oliver and Chloe at the Bruce Wayne New Year's Eve gala. "See for yourself." He taped the picture to the glass so Dinah could see it. "Quite a love story, I'm told."

"If he's happy, I'm glad for him.." Dinah nodded coldly, barely sparing the small square of newsprint a glance. "It's not my business anymore, either." She looked up, away from Lionel, at the camera that was pointed at the cot she had been sleeping in. "Is that the best you've got? Ruining my father's business and telling my very ex-boyfriend that I'm with you? I've had hangnails scarier than that." Dinah shook her head, as if disappointed. "I'd have thought you'd be looking to buy my soul or something…"

"Actually, the best I have is letting you go." Lionel smiled at her through the glass, watching the effect his words had on her. "If you cooperate, you can go, and I'll see to it that the new girlfriend is out of the picture. I'm sure a tender reunion is something you might look forward to if you were to cross paths with Oliver Queen again." Dinah's eyes drifted to the newspaper photo, but her expression did not change, except to grow darker and more dangerous. Dinah folded her arms over her chest and glared at Lionel through the glass.

"You're putting too much hope in the idea that I'd want Ollie back in the first place." Dinah's voice faltered, and she cursed the metal plate again, her hand reaching up to pull at it. "I don't."

"You wouldn't?" Lionel laughed, the laugh of Satan watching a squirming sinner try to turn and run from Hell. "Oh, come now, Miss Lance…"

"No, you'd better hear this, nice and clear." Dinah walked up to the glass and tapped it with a long finger. "If Oliver Queen was the last man on Earth, and I my only choices were to continue the species with him, or kill him and use him for food, I'd kill him." She died a little saying that but it was, in principle, true. Time had made her understand that Oliver hadn't been 100 to blame for their relationship ending, but neither was Dinah one for going back. It was over. Dinah turned away from Lionel. "I'm not helping you."

Lionel Luthor was an expert at reading people and he saw the flicker of pain that crossed Dinah's face when she made her assertion. Oliver Queen was a sore spot for the girl still and might eventually be a powerful tool in getting Dinah to cooperate with the Luthorcorp agenda. "Ah, that is a shame." Lionel said sadly, and Dinah turned, frowning. "You have so much to offer humanity, Miss Lance. Don't be so fast to throw it away." He turned to leave the observation room. "Cooperate with the good Doctor, Miss Lance, and you'll see how different your stay here can be. I'll give you some time to think it over." Once the door closed behind him, Dinah let herself study the picture Lionel had left taped to the glass. Oliver looked happy, and the girl with him radiant, in a white lace dress. They were dancing and the photographer had snapped the picture while Oliver and his girl were laughing with each other, completely unaware of the camera. Dinah nodded slowly, imagining what the girl might be like.

"Probably some Ivy League debutante." Dinah reached out and touched the glass over Oliver's picture with a sigh. "Rich, smart and pretty. Triple threat. Good for you, Ollie, going uptown this time. Showing your true snob colors after all." Her fingers traced Chloe's face and she smiled sadly. "I wish you luck with him, Miss Young Metropolis. You're going to need it."

Metropolis – Tuesday, January 2 – Metropolis University 

Chloe Sullivan walked into her philosophy lecture ten minutes early, fresh from meeting with the financial aid officer, making sure her scholarship and grants were taken care of for the new semester. Oliver had made the offer of taking care of school for her, but Chloe had immediately dismissed it. Living with him was enough – a whole world of worries had been lifted from her shoulders just with that alone. Chloe smiled, glad to see Diana Prince's long frame folded into a seat near the front, her dark head bent over a book, and much to Chloe's surprise, Lois, fiddling with her cell phone and sitting on the opposite side of the room, way in the back. The seating arrangements were too obvious to be accidental, and Chloe waved at Lois, pointing to the front of the lecture hall. Lois rolled her eyes and stood, dropping the large text on the floor as she did so, the impact of the book hitting the floor echoing through the room. Diana looked up then, curious, and smiled as Chloe approached.

"Hello." She said, patting the seat beside her. "I was hoping we might cross paths this semester." Diana looked up and saw Lois and her smile widened. "Our quarterback, too! This is a treat. What an exciting semester this will be, having friends to study with!"

Lois softened in spite of herself and waved. "Diana. This is a surprise. I didn't realize it was you up there." Diana nodded, an amused sparkle in her eye. It was no secret that Diana found Lois' bluster and temper very entertaining, and Chloe smothered her own giggle at Lois' stricken expression.

"Hi, Diana." Chloe set her bag down and sat in the seat beside her new friend as Lois settled herself in the seat on Chloe's right. "I thought you'd have a bigger commitment today." Chloe said, neutrally, casting her eyes quickly toward her cousin, but Lois was playing with her cell phone again, sending a text message to someone. Chloe wanted to peek and see whom Lois was communicating with, but stopped herself, turning back to Diana, who was resting her chin on her hand.

"Yes." Diana nodded. "I do. Not until after my last class, thank Zeus. Plus, my internship meeting at the museum is today as well. Everything gets piled into the first three days of the new semester, doesn't it?" Diana leaned forward as the class started to fill up. "Did you hear about your internship, Lois?"

"I have to go to the Metropolis Journal this morning after this class. I put my name in at the housing office, but it looks like I'm going to have to find an apartment if I get it. I'm still in Smallville. I had to be up at the crack of dawn to make here on time." Lois replied, sliding her phone back into her bag. "They don't make you many guarantees with that though, do they?"

"No, Lois. You need to prove you want the spot." Chloe said, and Lois nodded thoughtfully. "An internship at the Metropolis Journal is a big deal. You do want that, don't you?"

"I think I want it." Lois shook her head and looked at Chloe. "How do I know?"

"When it is the only thing you see yourself doing." Diana offered, and Lois nodded. "When it is all you can think about." Her expression was soft. "You should feel a passion for what you want to do."

"It's about picking a direction and sticking with it, Lois." Chloe said encouragingly. "You dealt with the press when you were working with Mrs. Kent in Topeka. And, you resided in tabloid hell for awhile, too. Figure out what you liked about both of those jobs and see how it will apply to the work you'll do at the Journal." Diana nodded eagerly and Lois frowned at them both, and then turned away, thinking.

"You both make it sound easy." Lois looked down at her philosophy book. "I guess if I can get through school without killing myself or getting kicked out, I can nail an internship interview."

"That's the spirit, Lois." Chloe whispered, as their philosophy professor took the podium and began the lecture.

Queen Industries Tower – Penthouse – Metropolis… 

Hal Jordan looked at the framed picture of Oliver and Chloe and turned around, shaking his head. "Well, it's official. Metropolis has sucked you in. Goodbye, old friends, Goodbye, Howard Hill, Goodbye, Star City." Hal's dark eyes were amused as he took in the apartment and came back to rest on another framed picture of Chloe. "This place, that girl. Destiny is tapping you on the shoulder and saying, 'Oliver Queen, this is your life.'" He sighed deeply, managing a somber expression. "Much to the despair of the female population of Star City."

"Stop, Hal, the melodrama is killing me." Oliver grinned, looking at Chloe's picture. "I have no doubt that Star City and it's women will survive without me." Oliver laughed. "I'm glad you could make it, Hal."

"Well, I had to meet your girl somehow, warn her away before it's too late. The business with Bruce Wayne was just an excuse." Hal laughed, clapping Oliver on the shoulder. "When do we sit down with him, anyway?"

"Later this afternoon." The elevator bell rang, and Oliver nodded. "There's Clark and some of the others." After a minute, the elevator doors opened and Clark, A.C. and Bart stepped out, carrying pizza and arguing amicably about video game scores. "Gentlemen, welcome."

"Hey, Ollie." Bart waved, setting the pizzas on the table. "We brought lunch."

"Didn't want to be rude." A.C. said laconically, walking over to shake Oliver's hand. "Had to thank you for your hospitality some way."

Oliver nodded. "Don't give it another thought. This is my friend, Hal Jordan. Hal, this is Arthur Curry," Arthur shook Hal's hand. "Bart Allen." Bart nodded, pausing long enough in eating to wave. "And, this is Clark Kent."

"Nice to meet you, Hal." Clark said, his face open and welcoming. "Did you just get in?" They shook hands and Hal took a minute to try and get a read on Clark and found that the younger man was studying him as well. "See anything of Metropolis yet?"

"Got in about an hour ago, I guess. Haven't seen much of the city yet." Hal replied. "I've got a couple of days here in Metropolis before I head back."

"Maybe Lois could show you around..." Bart quipped, braving dark looks from Clark, Oliver and A.C. Bart shrugged and took a bite of his pizza. "The city…you know, Metropolis?" The three other young men's faces did not change, and Bart grinned. "I'm just saying. She's shown A.C. the hot spots here in town, right, A.C.?"

A.C. did not reply, and Clark frowned, slapping Bart across the back of the head. Bart winced, and rubbed at the stinging mark. "What?"

"Lois?" Hal asked, watching as Bart inhaled a second slice of pizza, completely and immediately recovered. "Who's Lois?"

"Never mind, Hal." Oliver replied, shooting a warning glare at Bart. "You'll meet her later."

"Yup," Bart agreed, folding a third slice of pizza for himself. "Everyone does eventually."

Clark shook his head and looked at Oliver. "Victor isn't going to be here for the meeting, but he said he'd be in later tonight. We can talk to him then."

"Fine. There's one more person I called on the way, too." Oliver said, looking at his watch. "Jones is never late, so we'll see him downstairs."

"Good." Clark nodded, turning back to the Oliver's friend politely. "Hal, I hope you didn't have a bad flight. I hate flying."

"It's never a bad flight when you're the one controlling the plane." Hal grinned, his teeth white in his tanned face. "Turbulence is just like an amusement park ride…" Oliver coughed, covering a mumbled _"Bullshit_" and Hal turned to look at his old friend, laughing. "You are the worst co-pilot in the history of aviation, Ollie, you can't expect Clark to learn to like flying listening to you."

"I don't think I'll ever like flying in an airplane no matter what anyone says." Clark interceded smootly, smiling. "Something about using all that metal and fuel to be pulled up into the atmosphere. Too many things could go wrong."

Oliver watched Hal's face go pale as he tried to gather the words together to counter Clark's statement. "Brilliant" Oliver grinned widely. "Thanks, Clark. I couldn't have said it better myself." Oliver laughed, and Hal grinned too. "I'll leave you guys to work this out."

_The Metropolis Journal – Midtown Metropolis…_

Lois Lane stood in the lobby of the Metropolis Journal building, wiping her sweaty palms on her jacket. She'd been to visit Chloe at the Daily Planet many times, and had expected the Journal to look, to even feel the same. But the Journal's atmosphere was modern, stark and bold. Lois took a deep breath, getting on the glass elevator to meet with the Internship Coordinator and then get her assignment, pressing the button quickly. Her articles for the Inquisitor were in a pristine manila folder ready to be read. Shaking her hair back and mustering up her courage, Lois took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. She walked down the wide, bright corridor and found the Internship Coordinator's office. Pushing through the glass door, Lois took a step back, ready to run, but forced herself to go all the way in to the office, letting the door close behind her. A sleek young woman, about her age, in a tailored black skirt and gold blouse, was sitting in a chair, tapping her long fingernails on the chrome armrest, a leopard print briefcase on her lap. Her red hair was pulled away from her face with a demure black velvet band, but Lois could tell immediately that there was nothing sweet or charming about this girl. This particular female was a predator.

"You an intern, too?" The other woman's voice was a half purr, half sneer. Lois turned and saw that the girl in the chair was studying her intently. "You look terrified. Don't let that show, honey. They'll eat you alive."

"Me, no." Lois lied, turning on the bravado and the other girl's cat like eyes narrowed. "I just have a class back at Met U after this and I don't want to be late."

"Met U? Huh." The green eyes widened. "I go to the University of Kansas, Metropolis. Usually Met U's interns go to the Daily Planet. I tried to get a spot there but no luck. But, state schools…" She smiled, her lips curving but her eyes remained expressionless. "We don't get the better picks, intership wise. Second best."

"They didn't have any openings this semester." Lois defended the Daily Planet as she sat down. "I'm Lois Lane."

"Catherine Grant. You can call me Cat, though." Cat offered a long, dangerously manicured hand to Lois. "Maybe we'll be working together."

"Maybe." Lois said, not wanting to work with this person at all.

The door to the coordinator's office opened. "Lane? Oh, there you are. Come on, Ms. Lane. We've got a schedule to keep." The coordinator put on her glasses. "You are Lois Lane, right?"

"Right." Lois stood and shouldered her bag. "See you, Cat."

"Yes." Cat nodded. The coordinator's eye fell on Cat and the woman sighed, clearly frustrated.

"Ms. Grant, I told you, your assignment will not change for all your sitting in this office. You are with the Society Editor and that, my girl, is that." The older woman took off her glasses. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Cat stood languidly, smoothing her skirt. "Society Editor. Mr.?" She licked her lips, and the coordinator sighed.

"_MRS_. Florence Fielding. Second floor. Her secretary is Beatrice, and you are already late. Shoo." The coordinator looked over at Lois helplessly as Cat waved at them and strutted from the office, a wave of fragrance following in her wake.

"Well, Ms. Lane. I'm Nadine Shaw." The coordinator eyed her and nodded. "You look like a sensible girl. Lord knows I can stand one today." She gestured down a hall. "Talk while we walk, might as well get into the habit."

"Um, yeah." Lois nodded. "Ms. Shaw, I have my articles from..."The older woman fixed Lois with a strong and appraising eye that made Lois swallow. "My last job…"

"Oh right. You're the one that worked at the Inquisitor." Ms. Shaw nodded. "So you have experience."

"Yeah…" Lois said tentatively. "Some."

The older woman looked at Lois' resume. "And, you worked for the Kent campaign and as being Martha Kent's Chief of Staff." She tapped the arm of her glasses against her teeth and studied Lois for a minute. "What sort of journalism are you interested in? I have a spot with the City desk…you'll get to pull your contacts from the Kent campaign for sources. Nothing like starting out loaded for bear."

"City desk? Shouldn't I be answering phones and putting in classified ads?" Lois asked, thinking of Chloe's dungeon desk at the Daily Planet. "Helping people find their lost puppies or something?"

"I suppose, but someone who gets paid $9.00 an hour wouldn't thank you for taking their job." Ms. Shaw nodded. "This isn't the Daily Planet. They can hold your hand through the ranks, they've been around nearly a century. Here, we'll throw you to the wolves and expect you to run with them by lunch. Up for it? Otherwise, I have a nice quiet spot at the Home and Leisure desk. But, you don't look like the macaroni and cheese recipe type."

"City desk." Lois nodded, feeling completely at a loss. She raised her chin and nodded, defiantly. "I want the City desk."

"Smart girl." Ms. Shaw handed her a blue card. "Fifteenth floor. Ask for Perry White. He'll want to see your articles. He's had some experience with tabloids and can break you of all the bad habits they taught you."

"Great. Perry White." Lois took the card, wondering why the name sounded so familiar. "Got it. Fifteenth floor."

"Expect you to do well, Ms. Lane. We girls from Met U have to stick together." Ms. Shaw waved Lois from the office. "Now, shoo. Welcome to the Journal, Ms. Lane."

Lois made her way to the fifteenth floor, back on the glass elevator, tapping her foot as it rose. The doors opened, and Lois walked out onto the busy newsroom floor. There were no Tiffany lamps here, Lois thought, remembering Chloe's description of the Daily Planet's elegant offices. She looked around and spotted a cluttered office, the door open, and it's occupant talking rapidly on the phone. Lois recognized him immediately from Bruce's party, and she nodded, taking a deep breath. Perry White saw her, and hung up his phone. He got up and went to the door and waved her in.

"Lane? I hope you aren't waiting for an engraved invitation, because this isn't the Metropolis Plaza, and I'm not Bruce Wayne." Perry said and then smiled. "Come on in. I'll take it easy on you today, because it's supposed to be an interview, but I've been looking over your work and I'm impressed. It's not as raw as it could be, and you have a nice, kicky way with words."

"Thanks." Lois gestured with the folder she'd brought. "I guess you don't need these."

"What are those?" Perry said, sitting down, and putting his glasses on.

My articles from the Inquisitor." Lois told him and Perry looked at her over his glasses, unimpressed. Lois dropped the folder on the chair beside her with a sigh.

"First things first. Anything you wrote for the Inquisitor stays there, or lines my cat's litter box. I found the articles you wrote for that little high school paper in Smallville. Good stuff." Perry sat back and rocked in his chair. "That little school paper was chock full of talent. Shame they've drifted back to new lines painted in the parking lot and the lunch menu."

"For the Torch?" Lois was aghast. "I wrote those because Chloe made me. I needed an extra curricular…"

"Well, they're getting you an internship, too. Look, I have no doubt that your articles about the Green Arrow and flying barn doors got the Inquisitor a lot of sales, but the truth is, they stink. I read those too. Badly written, missing the bigger story if there even was one, hinting at more than you actually told anyone. That's fine for the Inquisitor. The Journal is real news. The real news will break your heart, but you'll doing more good getting the truth out there than telling people about freak tornadoes."

"I have a lot to learn." Lois said, and Perry nodded.

"That's why you're here, Lane. Close the door and let's talk turkey…"

The Daily Planet – Midtown Metropolis… 

Chloe made her way to her desk, dropping her bag on the chair and setting her cup down beside her computer. It had only been a few days, but it felt like an eternity since she'd been here at the Planet. She ripped away the December page of her calendar, smiling at the arrow hole through the date she and Oliver had gotten together. She hadn't noticed at the time, but she folded the wide page to take home to show Oliver and let him brag that it had been intentional. Which, knowing Oliver, it probably was. Oliver had showed her his target practice on the Daily Planet globe with binoculars when she'd laughed at him, not believing his claim. As her penalty, Chloe had to promise to go with him to every place Oliver had struck with an arrow. There were at least forty arrows in the huge bronze globe, and Chloe found herself smiling, thinking of being in Tahiti with Oliver as the kind of penalty she could completely look forward to.

"Hey, Bright Eyes." Chloe looked up and saw Jimmy Olsen standing before her, a small bunch of daisies in his hand. "I wanted to apologize…wow, you look amazing." He swallowed, and nodded. "Really good."

"Thanks, Jimmy." Chloe smiled and looked at the daisies. "Are those for me?"

"Yeah." He held them out to her. "I was wrong…about Melissa and everything." Jimmy sighed.

"It's okay." Chloe smiled, taking the daisies. "Jimmy, thanks for the apology, but I'm seeing someone."

"Seeing? Already?" Jimmy squeaked, and Chloe set the flowers on her desk and eyed him levelly as he stammered helplessly. "Who?"

"Um, well..." Chloe grinned, thinking of Oliver's kiss goodbye this morning when he dropped her off at school. "Oliver Queen."

"Oliver Queen?" Jimmy bleated, shocked. He recovered quickly and shook his head. "Wow. I mean, that's great. I'd have thought CK, but…yeah," He nodded and Chloe smiled. "I can see that. Wasn't he seeing your cousin, though?"

"They broke up the same night we did." Chloe said, and Jimmy nodded, again. "He and I ran into each other at that coffee shop near school and we've been together ever since."

"That's great, Chloe. He'll treat you right, I just know it." Jimmy's face was serious. "Will he object to my taking you to a vending machine gourmet lunch or dinner once in awhile?" A genuine smile lit his face. "Between friends?"

"I don't think Oliver will ever object to my having friends, Jimmy." Chloe told him, nodding. "And, a vending machine lunch sounds great."

"Great." Jimmy clapped his hands. "A Coke and…"

"Peanut butter crackers." Chloe smiled and Jimmy turned and went to the vending machines. Her phone rang and Chloe answered. "Chloe Sullivan."

"This is Oliver Queen." Oliver's voice made Chloe giggle. "How is my favorite back to schooler? Did you play nice with the other kids?"

"I'm fine. And, how are you?" Chloe smiled into the phone. "How's your day going?"

"Oh, you know...Bart and Clark are tearing up the video game console. Hal is looking through your scrapbook of articles, and A.C. is online checking his email. We'll be headed down to the office to meet Bruce in an hour. In short, I wish you were here, and I'd be willing to bribe whomever it takes at the Planet to get you home early."

"Good. I'll be home by the time you're done, then." Chloe said, and Oliver whined like a child not getting his way, making Chloe laugh. She looked up and saw Lois standing in the doorway of the basement newsroom. "Oliver, Lois just walked in. She looks stunned. I'd better go and see what's up with her..."

"Okay. Hey, Chloe?" Oliver dropped his voice. "Can't wait 'til later…I got spoiled having you home, too…"

"I got spoiled being home, believe me." Chloe sighed. "See you later. Love you."

"Right back at you." Oliver's voice was barely a whisper, but Chloe heard Bart jeering in the background anyway, "_Did she say she loved you…AWWW_". "I'm going to have to hurt him." Oliver grumbled, and Chloe giggled again. "Gotta go…"

"If you could catch him. Bye…" She hung up as Lois stopped in front of her desk. "You look awful. Bad interview?"

"No, great interview, I'm in." Lois said, sitting down, with a harsh sigh. "But Perry White is a dynamo. He'd heard I was coming up to see him and found the stuff I wrote for the Torch. Liked it better than the articles I wrote for the Inquisitor." She dropped the manila folder in the trash can. "I start with him on Monday."

"You're interning with Perry White?" Chloe gasped, setting her cell phone down. "I can't believe it. Do you have any idea what an opportunity that is?"

"I thought I'd be here, you know, in a room like this, doing what you used to do." Lois, without acknowledging Jimmy, who had just returned from the vending machines, took a soda from him and opened it, taking a deep drink. "I don't think I can handle it." Jimmy began to protest and then sighed, putting the rest of their lunch on the desk before turning around to go back to the vending machine for more soda. "You should have this internship assignment, Chloe, not me."

Chloe bit her lip and tried not to smile. "Believe me, Lois, they'd have never taken you on if they didn't think you could handle it. And, those pieces you did for me at The Torch were good, very good. It's just the way things are. You really got lucky that all the spots here were full."

Lois picked up a bag of Skittles and opened it, popping three of the brightly colored candies in her mouth. "I feel like I've reached a point of no return, you know? I'm really scared." Chloe reached across the desk and grabbed her cousin's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're going to be fine, Lois. Just wait and see." Chloe said, smiling.

Jimmy returned and saw Lois eating his Skittles and cried out indignantly. "Hey, those are…" She looked up at him darkly and he swallowed. "Yours." He put down the new soda and trudged back to the vending machine. Chloe started to stop him, but sighed. Instead, she raised her soda to her cousin, clearing her throat to make a toast.

"To the Sullivan-Lane cousins. Making our mark on the world of the Press." Chloe grinned and Lois nodded, a slow, thoughtful smile dawning on her face. She looked over at Chloe across the desk, lifting her own soda, while Chloe finished her toast. "May our stories make a difference, may our sources never waver and may our bylines always be spelled correctly." They clanked the cans together and giggled. Lois sipped the soda and shook her head, a skeptical lift to her eyebrow. 

"You really think so?" Lois asked, and Chloe nodded.

"Lois Lane, Reporter." Chloe smiled at her cousin proudly. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"Yeah." Lois nodded. "It kind of does."

Queen Industries Building – Midtown Metropolis… 

"Everything is ready, Mr. Queen." Celeste nodded as Oliver walked toward her desk with Clark, A.C. Bart and Hal. "Mr. Wayne hasn't arrived, but a young woman is already here. Miss Prince. She's in the conference room."

"Good. Have you heard from Mr. Jones?" Oliver took his messages from Celeste and she shook her head. Oliver nodded and sifted through the rest of the slips of paper. "I've got some calls I have to return. Would you show our guests to the conference room and then bring me the satellite contracts, please? I want to look those over again."

"Certainly." She smiled at A.C., Bart and Clark. "Will you gentlemen follow me? There are refreshments in the conference room…." She led them down the hall, and opened the doors to the conference room. Diana stood in the windows, looking down out at the Daily Planet building. She turned as the others walked into the room and smiled brightly at Clark.

"I was afraid I had the time wrong." Diana said, and Clark smiled. "I practically ran after my internship meeting at the Museum."

"It's the rest of us that are a little late." Clark replied, taking her hand in his. "School go okay?"

"Wonderfully. Chloe, Lois and I all have a class together." Diana told him, her eyes widening as Bart filled a plate from the trays of food Celeste had brought in for them. "Does he always eat like that?"

"He's a growing boy." Hal Jordan interrupted them, also watching Bart as he sat down to eat. I'm Hal Jordan. Figured I'd better introduce myself before things got interesting."

Diana inclined her head toward him. "I'm Diana Prince."

"Nice to meet you. You should have come up to Oliver's. We watched Bart eat three pizzas." Hal smiled. "I wish I'd filmed it." Diana giggled in reply, leaning against Clark's shoulder. "Ripley's Believe It or Not would have paid good money for it."

"I'm sure we'll get a repeat performance soon enough." Clark laughed too, and then he frowned, as the conference room doors opened again. Oliver, Bruce and a tall, somber looking man walked in. The stranger looked at Clark and nodded. Clark studied him, trying to remember when he'd seen this man before and then remembered that night in Seattle, on the docks.

…_Have you recovered from your visit to Seattle, Kal-El?.. _Clark heard the question in his mind, not as a voice, but more as a series of thoughts. _…It was my honor to assist you…some of the inmates in the Kryptonian Phantom Zone are far beyond your abilities at this point in time…_

…_I don't know quite how to thank you…._

…No thanks are needed. Simply be there when someone else requires your assistance…The tall man bowed slightly. Diana frowned up at Clark and then over at the tall dark-skinned man. …We are both the last of our kind, Kal-El, if we do not look out for each other, we will be lost…

"Do you know him, Clark?" She asked, and Clark looked down at her and nodded, pulling a chair out for her.

"He saved my life recently." Clark told her. "We didn't actually meet formally."

Diana looked back up at the new comer with less suspicion as Bruce cleared his throat to bring the meeting to order. The soundproofed conference room doors swung shut, and the meeting began.

_Queen Industries Building - Penthouse – Metropolis…._

Chloe got off the elevator, and found the penthouse apartment dark and quiet. Not good, Chloe thought, as she set her bag and keys down. Turning on lights, she made her way up to the roof access steps and found Oliver taking careful aim with his long bow at the slowly spinning globe atop the Daily Planet. The night was cold and clear, and there was no wind to interfere with his practice.

"Pick someplace, Goldilocks." He said quietly, and Chloe smiled. "Anywhere in the world. I'll take you where ever this arrow lands as soon as you can get away from school again."

"Star City." Chloe said, and Oliver released the arrow. He turned and raised his eyebrows, his face serious. "I've always wanted to see it." She smiled and Oliver grinned a little.

"Not much imagination, Chloe. I gather you spoke to Clark." When Chloe nodded, Oliver looked back at the Daily Planet Globe and loaded another arrow and took aim. "Now, really pick. Anywhere in the world."

"Fine. Ireland, Galway." Chloe offered, and Oliver nodded with a somber wink. A few breathless seconds went by and he released the arrow, tracking it for a moment before he turned around to take her in his arms. They stood there quietly, Chloe listening to the solid thump of Oliver's heart and counting to one hundred before she spoke again. She hooked her fingers through the belt loops of Oliver's jeans and looked up into his face.

"When do you go back to Star City?" Chloe asked, dreading the answer, and Oliver shook his head.

"I don't have any plans to do that at all for the time being. Hal has things under control there. Clark isn't ready to handle Metropolis alone, either. When he's ready, I guess. And I don't think that's going to be for awhile, from what Clark said today." He kissed the top of Chloe's head. "Bruce has his hands full back East. None of us are ready for a global League…so, not the greatest day."

"Clark said he wasn't happy with the proposal either. He and Diana have been arguing about it since the meeting ended." Chloe reached up and kissed Oliver softly, hating herself for feeling relieved. "Anyone else?"

"A.C." Oliver told her. "It's kind of funny. I didn't think Hal would have been so keen on it, but he's all for it. As it is, Bruce is on his way back to Gotham City tomorrow. We signed the satellite deal after the meeting, so…I guess we'll be going to Gotham City to have the closing dinner and stuff. My satellites will be the basis of Bruce's baby… a closed communication system for all of us to stay in touch with each other." Oliver sighed. "Jones wants more but that's as far as Bruce and I are willing to go right now."

"Jones?" Chloe asked, and Oliver nodded. "I don't know that name."

"John Jones. Long story, but he's of the super powered variety. Anyway, wanting to get a group together to take out area 33.1 was pushed aside, once the debate about this league got started." He sighed. "So, Clark is coming back here to work out a plan to do that. I've talked to Hal, and he's willing. Clark said A.C. and Bart both had agendas with Lex over 33.1. And Clark told me his friend Victor might have an axe to grind with Lex too. "

"What about Bruce and Diana?" Chloe asked. "I can't believe Bruce is going to let that slide."

"Bruce said he'd do what he could from Gotham City. I think mostly tech support and stuff, working with whomever is here running the com. And, Diana? Well, I think a lot depends on how she and Clark leave off tonight." Oliver looked down at Chloe. "Enough about all of this. How are you?"

"Fine." Chloe smiled. "Jimmy was back today from Minnesota."

"That so?" Oliver grinned. "How is his high school sweetheart?"

"Not so sweet." They started walking toward the door to the apartment. "He came back and wanted to start over, but I think I made it clear that he and I are just friends." Chloe stopped in the doorway. "Get this, though. Lois got her internship assignment."

"Oh?" Oliver asked. "Where? Back at the Inquisitor?" He grinned. "Now that would be funny as hell."

"No, and be nice." Chloe tugged on his sweatshirt to get Oliver's full attention. "With Perry White at the Journal."

"No kidding." Oliver nodded, surprised. "White doesn't look like the kind of guy to take Lois' attitude for long. Good for her..."

"Big time good for her." Chloe said, as they went inside and Oliver locked the roof door behind them. "That's a really great assignment. She's really scared."

"I'm happy for Lois." Oliver shook his head, walking down the stairs to the apartment. "I've heard about Jimmy, and I've heard about Lois. How is Chloe? You know, the girl I live with? The one who likes to wear my t-shirts and hogs the covers at night?" Chloe grinned at him, and Oliver nodded. They had stopped in the door to the living room. "Oh, you know her. Good. Tell me how she is." He brushed the hair from her face and grinned. "Because that's really who I want to know about."

"Chloe is fine." She hugged Oliver and kissed his cheek. "Glad to be home and weight training done. I picked up the rest of my books for this semester this afternoon. I have a literature book that weighs more than I do."

"Uh-huh." Oliver smiled. "No calling the car for Chloe Sullivan, I guess. Taking that much help isn't a bad thing, Chloe. It really isn't the same as my paying your tuition."

"Of course not." Chloe laughed, and kissed Oliver again. "I missed you today."

"Missed you too." Oliver bent his head closer to Chloe and pulled her close. "Good gracious, woman, I'm all kinds of spoiled. Used to having you around all day. What days don't you have school?"

Chloe tipped her head to think. "This semester? I have classes on Monday through Thursday. But then, there's the Daily Planet." Oliver groaned, and Chloe laughed. "I think I can arrange to have a day here or there that isn't clogged up by pursuing my life's goals to spend with you, though."

"Really?" Oliver asked, grinning hopefully. "I'm hoping being with me is part of your life's goals, but I don't want to be pushy, either."

"I live here." Chloe giggled, exasperated. "I couldn't be any more involved here if I tried." She went to walk to the kitchen, but Oliver held her hand. "I was going to make some dinner…"

"It can wait." Oliver said, pulling her close again. "Your Ninth Day of Christmas came, but I think Bart ate it."

"What?" Chloe exclaimed. "Ate it?"

"It was nine sugar cookie cut outs of ladies in costumes. Decorated and fancy." Oliver told her, and Chloe put out her bottom lip. "Do you really think I'd have let him eat your present? The box is over there. I had to hide them. He was already mocking me because you told me you loved me."

"Hope it didn't cost you many big brave hero points." Chloe laughed, and Oliver shook his head. "Hope the Green Arrow could be strong enough to deal with some guy teasing."

"Mock as you will, Chloe. Bart shows up tomorrow? I let him devour the ten whatever they ares, and we'll see who gets upset" Oliver teased, and Chloe blew him a kiss. "Well, maybe just one of them, but only because you're cute."

She looked in the box and then up at Oliver, smiling. "They're all in ballet costumes. Look." She held up one. "This is _Swan Lake_."

Oliver walked over and looked in the box. "So it is. _Coppelia, Sleeping Beauty, The Nutcracker_ Cool." He kissed her. "I'm glad that it was a hit."

Chloe put the sugar cookie down and looked up at Oliver, licking her fingers. "So, when is Clark going to be here?"

Oliver looked at his watch. "Couple of hours. Unless he and Diana make up, and then it might not be at all..." His eyes glinted. "You have an idea for alternate plans?"

"I might." Chloe leaned against the counter. "Interested?"

"Hmm." Oliver said, nodding. "I don't know…Clark comes in…I might lose some serious big brave hero points." His face was grave. "They better be good."

Chloe smiled sweetly and whispered in Oliver's ear. She stopped and looked into his face. "How's that?"

Oliver nodded, and took out his cell phone. "Just a minute." He nodded at Chloe and pressed Clark's speed dial key. "Clark? Hey. Listen, I…What? No…where are you?" Oliver looked out to the deck and then laughed. "Good view? Tell me something, did I hit Galway? Check for me while you're up there, okay? Chloe and I have a bet."

"Where is he?" Chloe asked, and Oliver pointed up through the window. Chloe grinned and went out to the deck, Oliver behind her. In the fading daylight, Chloe could see Clark and Diana, flying over Metropolis, or more precisely, flying over the Daily Planet Globe, checking Oliver's marksmanship. Oliver walked out to the deck, still on the phone. Chloe turned and smiled at him, and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"So, did I?" Oliver was grinning. "Cool." He waved. "So, I guess you are busy this evening." He nodded and Chloe saw Clark and Diana fly toward the west, into the sunset. "Fine. Talk to you tomorrow." He hung up and slid his phone in his pocket.

"Expect to go to Ireland for your spring break, Miss Sullivan. You could have said Hawaii or Greece, but you said Ireland. Now, where were we? You made a very interesting proposition a minute ago…"

"You order the Chinese and I'll get the Scrabble board." Chloe laughed, and Oliver kissed her temple as they watched Clark and Diana fly out of sight. "Scrabble is fun…."

"That's not what you said, but I'm willing to go with that as a preliminary activity." Oliver laughed, leading Chloe inside. "And, I mean to hold you to what you whispered to me…"


	2. Sentinel

Chapter Two: **Sentinel**

_Metropolis Plaza Hotel, The Skye Room…_

Bruce Wayne had been aware from the minute he'd met Lois Lane that she wasn't the girl for him. It didn't make saying goodbye to her any easier, though. And Bruce, being someone who didn't bond so quickly, was surprised at how fast Lois had become a friend. It made Lois an interesting companion, and a comfortable one, because she wasn't constantly sizing up her left ring finger for a diamond ring or trying out the sound of the name 'Wayne' with her first name. Maybe, it was the fact that she talked about Clark…a lot. It could additionally be that when she did talk about Clark, Lois wasn't aware how often she was talking about him. They were dancing now, at the restaurant atop the Metropolis Plaza. The wide windows looked out onto Centennial Park, which was still white with leftover snow. Lois sighed in his arms, looking out onto the cityscape and then gazed at Bruce with a thoughtful expression.

"Gotham City isn't quite so pretty as Metropolis, is it?" Her observation made Bruce chuckle. In the muted light of the supper club, Lois was spectacularly radiant. Admiring Lois was never a problem for Bruce, and he might have been tempted to let his imagination get the best of him. Her long hair was up, exposing her long neck, and her black dress was elegant and revealed just enough to make every man in the room look twice at her. Lois was looking out the window, her gold-hazel eyes sad, letting Bruce lead them in the dance, her mind elsewhere.

""No, but it's an older city, too. Metropolis is newer, more optimistic." Bruce replied, and Lois smiled politely. "Gotham City has been there since the Dutch landed. Everything is old."

"Maybe." She tipped her head and looked at him. "Do you really have to go back so soon?"

"I do. I can't be away so long. I know Oliver has made himself mobile, but I'm not so lucky." Bruce told her. "But, Oliver and I closed the satellite deal, so you can come to Gotham with Mr. Queen and your cousin for the big deal closing festivities. You've done a pretty good job on my arm the last few days. I think I can trust you in Gotham City." He teased her a little, and her smile widened slightly.

"I'd like that." Lois agreed and then thought a moment. "Is Clark invited?" Bruce pretended to give this some thought, finally shaking his head slowly.

"Not unless he's on the board of directors of Queen Industries or Wayne Enterprises. Or part of the team of lawyers who were totally unnecessary, but on retainer." His answer seemed to cheer her a little, and Bruce added, "That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, not at all. Well, then I'd be glad to go." Lois tipped her chin at Bruce flirtatiously. "But isn't there some debutante or supermodel who will be upset that you're blocking up your time with me?"

"Maybe." The music ended, leaving polite applause in it's wake. "My friends take priority." Bruce smiled down at Lois. "Why not spread some of that charm on the right guy, Lois?" The orchestra immediately began a new song, and Bruce and Lois stayed on the dance floor.

"Right guy?" Lois asked, and Bruce nodded solemnly. "Who do you mean?"

Bruce grinned. "I'm a realist enough to know that I'm not really who you're interested in. The actual guy is about six feet, 4 inches tall, black hair, lives on a farm…"

"Clark? Yeah, right." Lois scoffed, and Bruce led her from the dance floor and to the windows. "He's busy with Diana." Lois turned to look out the window, looking up at the darkening sky. "What she sees in him, I don't know."

Bruce nodded, reading Lois' face and seeing what her words did not say. "You don't see the attraction? If nothing else, they are both extremely good-looking people. Most times, that's all it takes, but they also have a lot in common. I know they say opposites attract, but people aren't magnets, even if relationships most times work that same way."

"Yes." Lois admitted grudgingly. "I suppose…"

"So, for you and I, left out of that little loop, we get to sit back and watch." Bruce smiled. "Waiting for the magnet to swing around again and find it's opposite pole." Without meaning to, Bruce let a bit of his façade slip, and Lois studied him carefully, taking in a deep breath as her face lit with realization.

"You have a thing for Diana?" Lois whispered, amused. "You do!"

Bruce shook his head. "Not the point. We were talking about you and Clark."

"Yes, it is." Lois grinned, and she playfully poked Bruce's chest. "It is exactly the point." The billionaire looked at Lois in shock, and then laughed, shaking his head. "You are only bringing up Clark so the field for Diana is clear."

"I'd like to know how you figured me out so fast." Bruce wondered, and Lois just grinned more widely.

"It's a gift. Now, come on and dance with me some more." Lois dragged Bruce back to the dance floor.

Kent Farm – Smallville….

"You really want to help Oliver in this quest of his." Diana said, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands, watching Clark as he stirred the contents of his cup thoughtfully. They had indeed been arguing since the meeting ended earlier that evening, but had settled into a quiet discussion of the issues instead. "As misguided as it might be."

"It's not misguided, Diana. What Lex is doing in his lab is wrong." Clark shook his head. "Helping Oliver with this is really about helping the people being held against their will."

"This is why I fail to understand why you, Bruce and Oliver are against a global effort!" Diana set her mug down. "Are the people suffering under vicious circumstances in all around the world beneath your notice? Only what happens in Metropolis, Gotham City and Star City matters?"

"I told you, you're being unfair to all of us, Diana. We're not gods." Clark got up and let Shelby into the house. The dog ran to Diana and dropped at her feet. "Thanks, you traitor." Clark said to Shelby, who simply thumped his tail on the floor twice and then settled into sleep.

"Not gods." Diana rolled her eyes. "As close then as your world has to them. Don't you see it, Clark? All the things you can do…there is a larger purpose for them than standing sentinel over Metropolis! Bruce and Oliver are mortals, but look at what they have done, how far they push their limits to the extreme to be more than just men. Surely that kind of strength of purpose means more for them than being vigilantes on the border of the law in their cities! There is a reason we have all finally started to seek each other out. It cannot possibly be an accident."

"Divine intervention, Diana?" Clark shook his head, cutting into a pie his mother had left for him. "A destiny already planned for us?"

"Yes." She said, standing. "You told me your Kryptonian father had plans for you…"

"Plans that I need to devote myself to training to be ready for." Clark said, handing Diana a plate. "Even if I thought J'onn's ideas were brilliant, I'm not even ready to handle Metropolis on my own. So, I'll have to do what I can in the meantime."

Diana looked down at the pie on her plate and sighed. "I hope you will someday see that it's not enough. That there is more to be done…." She placed the plate on the counter with a small clink and pushed it away.

"Yes, someday, I'll be able to do more." Clark nodded. "This has to be enough right now, Diana. I care about the people in the world that need help." He took her hand in his. "I do."

Their eyes met and Diana smiled, squeezing Clark's hand. "So, about this 33.1, what else is there to know about it?"

"You know what I know." Clark told her. "Chloe discovered it, and it seemed to disappear, but it's not gone. Just moved. Oliver's satellites found something on land owned by Luthorcorp, but there's something down there keeping the satellites from getting a clear picture. It's as if Lex knew someone would be looking for him eventually. Oliver has the coordinates, though."

"Well, then, identifying the exact facility is crucial." Diana nodded. "If it's being hidden in a hospital or a university, innocent civilians could be injured."

"Exactly." Clark said, picking at the food on his plate. "The last location was in an office building. Full of innocent people. "

"So a hospital or university wouldn't be much of a leap." Diana looked at Clark, her blue eyes glinting. "I find it incredible that even in this enlightened day and age men still think nothing of destroying that which needs protecting to shield themselves." She pushed a hand into her pocket, and Clark thought again of the thin golden rope Diana had used to help stop the bank robbers the night of Bruce's party. "We must speak to Oliver and Bruce at once."

"You call Bruce, I'll call Oliver." Clark opened his cell phone as Diana pulled hers from her pocket. "We'll need to get hold of the others, too."

Sullivan-Queen Residence, Queen Industries Tower – Metropolis….

Oliver hung up his phone and stared at Chloe. "That was Clark. He said Diana wants to be involved in shutting 33.1 down. They're on their way." He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled. "Wow…"

Chloe, nodded, scooping up the Scrabble tiles and dropped them in the red velveteen bag. "When will they be here?"

"Any minute. Diana had called Bruce while Clark and I were talking to each other. I'd better call Hal." Oliver stood, picked up the phone again and sighed. "Sorry, Goldilocks. We were trying to break that tie, too." He looked down regretfully at the Scrabble board. "The Scrabble grudge match of the new year.."

"No reason to be sorry." Chloe told Oliver sincerely. "This is important, and it's not like I don't live here. We can play the tie breaker game another time." She finished putting the game in it's box. "Do you want me to leave for awhile?"

"I don't, but Bruce and Diana might feel more comfortable." Oliver said, as a soft knock came at the glass door of the balcony. Clark and Diana stood there, smiling, as if they'd come for a normal visit by the front door. "Or, Diana may not care." Oliver laughed, waving them in. "It's open."

"Hey." Clark said, sliding the door open. "You really need to keep this locked." Genuine concern washed over Clark's face. "This isn't the country…"

"I'll remember to do that from now on. Never considered locking a balcony door on the top of a sky scraper a priority. " Oliver quipped, dialing Hal's cell phone number. "Make yourselves at home..."

Clark nodded, and opened the door the rest of the way for Diana. He grinned at Chloe, slightly embarrassed. "Hey, Chloe."

"Hey, Clark." Chloe grinned, folding her arms over her chest. "Hi, Diana. I was going to leave to preserve your privacy, but…landing on the balcony kills the mystery a little."

"Hello." Diana waved, smiling shyly as she followed Clark into the room. "No, please don't leave on my account. Clark trusts you. That's good enough for me. Bruce will be here shortly. He had to drop Lois off at your father's apartment."

"Oh good." Chloe sighed. "She's got an early class tomorrow."

"Okay." Oliver hung up his phone and put his arm around Chloe. "Hal's on his way with Bart and A.C." The elevator gears churned. "That must be Bruce."

"Or Victor Stone." Clark said. "I heard from him just before we left Smallville and told him to come here first."

The elevator came to a stop, it's doors opening. Bruce emerged, still in his dark suit, his face somber.

"Well, looks like another meeting." Bruce said, nodding to Clark and Oliver. "Think this one will be more productive than the last?"

"I think so." Diana smiled, folding her arms. "Because, it seems there will be a common goal and not as sweeping a scope to cover after all."

"Really?" Bruce dropped his neatly folded overcoat on the railing. "This should be very interesting then." He smiled at Chloe. "Well, I wondered about you. So, invisibility, able to shapeshift?" He raised an eyebrow in askance. "Because in researching you, Chloe, all I came up with were your birth records, your articles and your college transcripts."

"Invisibility would be an asset for an aspiring reporter." Chloe replied, laughing at the idea of being invisible. "But no. I'm actually just an ordinary girl surrounded by extraordinary people."

"Chloe is going to be the reporter that makes the Luthors wish they'd never thought of 33.1 after we shut it down." Oliver said proudly, watching Bruce's face as it settled into the usual serious expression. Bruce studied Chloe a minute and nodded curtly.

"Fair enough." Bruce looked around the room. "Who isn't here that needs to be?"

"A.C., Bart, Hal, and Victor Stone." Clark counted off as the elevator opened again. Hal Jordan, flanked by A.C. and Bart appeared. "And now, just Victor."

"So," Hal said, when he got to Oliver and Chloe. "You must be Chloe."

"Must be?" Chloe laughed. "What gave me away?"

"Well, the fact that I saw your picture earlier, for one." Hal smiled as Chloe shook his hand. "But, the absolutely stupid look on Oliver's face completely gave it away. It's nice to meet you, Chloe."

Chloe looked up into Oliver's face and they both laughed. "I didn't think he looked stupid, but then I guess love is blind." Chloe said, and then squinted, studying Oliver's face more closely. "Well, maybe a little silly…but so cute..." She giggled, resting her head briefly on Oliver's shoulder. "I'm going to start coffee for the non powered types. This looks like it's going to be an all-nighter." Chloe walked away, and Hal nodded approvingly at her retreating back.

"Yup, she's perfect." Hal said, slapping Oliver on the shoulder. "Good job. You won't get away with anything with her around."

"Thanks." Oliver shook his head as a young black man got off the elevator, looking lost. "Victor Stone?"

"Yes." Victor nodded, seeming relieved. "I'm in the right place, I see." He waved to Clark. "Are you Oliver Queen?"

"I am." Oliver shook Victor's hand. "Good to meet you." He looked around, and whistled sharply. "Okay, Victor is here. Let's get this moving."

As predicted, everyone seemed to fall in line with a common goal in mind. By one a.m., Diana and Clark had taken the coordinates gathered by Oliver's satellites and flown off to investigate. By two, Bruce and Oliver had detailed a complete overhaul of Oliver's computer systems, making them more inline with Bruce's network in Gotham City. By three, everyone had gone except Hal and Bruce, going through Chloe's scrapbooks of articles with Oliver while they waited for Clark and Diana to return. Chloe stood, stretching, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"Anyone want anything?" Chloe asked. "I'm getting myself some tea."

"No coffee?" Oliver asked, taking her hand.

"It's too much effort to make more." She smiled, and he kissed her hand gently.

"Why not go up to bed, Chloe? I don't know when Clark's going to be back, and I can work from up here tomorrow…" Oliver said, and Chloe shook her head.

"I want to wait for Clark, too." Hearing a gentle tap on the glass of the balcony door, Chloe turned and smiled. "There he is."

Clark and Diana walked in, looking tired. "Well, we found it." Clark said, shaking his head. He set a gas station map on the coffee table. "Here. It's a hotel that Luthorcorp bought and refurbished."

"Hotel?" Oliver and Bruce sat forward and looked at the map. "Were there guests?"

"It seems so." Diana nodded. "Which in and of itself is a frightening thought. What if these people in this facility are dangerous?"

"If these articles are any indication, they are." Bruce said, setting down one of the scrapbooks and looking at Clark. "And all with grudges against you, Clark. I'm half tempted make sure you don't go on this mission."

"Are you team leader now?" Clark asked, frowning. Chloe recognized that look and she raised a hand to her mouth, stopping herself from interfering. Diana was the one that placed the restraining hand on Clark's arm. Clark looked down at her hand, and then nodded. "It's just we never did get around to drawing straws for team leader."

"It's simple." Bruce said, looking at Oliver. "Ollie is team leader. I'm just tech support." He stood and stretched. "I'm thinking that if these people know your weaknesses, Clark, and there is a supply of Kryptonite on hand there, you could be in serious trouble. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'm sorry, Bruce." Clark nodded. "I understand, but I can't let that stop me. It's possible that 33.1 exists because of me." Oliver started to speak, and Clark turned to his friend and smiled. "I know you were kidding, Oliver, but I think you might be right." Oliver looked at Clark and nodded, not saying anything. "If it's because of me, I need to be there to shut it down."

Hal sighed. "Look, Clark, Bruce might be right. It could be too dangerous for you."

"I'm going." Clark's voice held a note of authority that made all of them look up at him. "I can't stand by and let this continue because I might be in danger. Those people need me." Even Diana let her hand fall from Clark's arm to gaze up at him in surprised awe. "That's final."

"Fine." Bruce sighed, looking at his watch. "I'm going back to the hotel." He turned to Hal. "Can I drop you off?"

"Nah." Hal shook his head. "I'll walk. It's not that far to the Parkside, and I need to clear my head."

"Okay." Bruce shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Hal." He turned to Oliver. "Let's get your system synched up with mine before we make this mission a go, Ollie. I want whomever is here on the com to be able to contact me instantly." Bruce frowned, thoughtfully. "Who is running the com? That was never really established."

"That'd be me." Chloe smiled, raising her hand slightly, watching Clark and Oliver burst into identical wide smiles. "I may be the reporter whose going to get the story, but I just sat here all night and heard everything. I know more about the people in that place than any of you could. If the systems there are anything like what Luthorcorp has used historically, I'll be able to bypass it. Lex spends a lot of money on everything but the security is always lacking."

Bruce looked at Oliver, who shrugged, taking Chloe's hand in his. "I can't refuse her a thing. To tell the truth, I'm thrilled she's not planning on coming with us." He grinned at Chloe and reached over to brush the hair from her eyes. "The prettiest hacker I know."

Hal and Clark laughed, and Diana nodded, a smile of pride clear on her face. Bruce thought about this somberly and then smiled.

"Welcome to the team, Sullivan." Bruce's dark eyes twinkled with suppressed mirth. "You'll need to be here when Oliver and I are setting the new system up." He winked at Chloe and walked over to his coat. "Until then, goodnight." He pressed the button for the elevator.

Hal nodded, and grabbed his jacket. "I'll hitch a ride in the elevator with you. Good night, everyone." Hal and Bruce left and Diana stretched, with a yawn. 

"I need to get some sleep, myself." Diana said, as Clark put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm going back to the dorm."

"I'll go with you." Clark smiled, and they walked to the balcony. "Might as well leave the way we came in." He waved over his shoulder to Chloe and Oliver. "Good night, you guys."

"Night, Clark. Night, Diana..." Chloe and Oliver waved back, and when they were gone, Oliver kissed Chloe twice and then hugged her. The quiet that surrounded them was immediate and welcome.

"Come on, Goldilocks." He smiled at her sleepily. "Let's go up to bed. Tomorrow starts early."

"I know it." Chloe nodded, yawning. She leaned against him and felt his arms go around her. Chloe held him tight, and she could feel Oliver chuckle against her.

"Well, well, well..." Oliver whispered, bending to kiss her at the foot of the stairs. "It looks like the Green Arrow's girl is part of this mission, huh?"

"Looks that way." Chloe replied softly, kissing him again. "Should I get a secret identity now? Maybe wear a cape?" He pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor behind them. Chloe ran her hands over his chest, taking in the scent of Oliver's skin, feeling a bit giddy. Something about his own scent and the soap he used was enough to make Chloe feel drunk most times, and tonight was no exception.

Oliver laughed. "Hmm." His hands moved over Chloe, measuring her body languidly. "No cape necessary. Dark green leather…" She felt his lips on her neck, his teeth grazing her collarbone. "Just for at home, of course. "

"Of course." Chloe giggled, loving the tingling chills that swept through her at Oliver's touch. She didn't want him to stop touching her. He reached under her blouse and traced the line of her bra where it met her skin.

"I had an agenda in mind for tonight, Chinese food, Scrabble and what was it again? Oh yeah," Oliver looked up and grinned at her. "There were some interruptions, but I think we're back on track now…This is what you meant when you whispered to me earlier, isn't it?"

"Yes..." Chloe sighed, as Oliver unbuttoned her creamy blouse and pushed it away from her shoulders. She let it fall to the floor. "Keeping to a schedule is so important."

"I think so." Oliver agreed evenly. Her bra came away in his hands, and she closed her eyes as his hands traced her breasts and then glided down to unfasten her pants. When she opened her eyes, Oliver's were locked on her face. Not breaking eye contact, she shimmied out of her khaki cargo pants and let her panties fall with them, stepping out of the pile of clothes at her feet. As always, Oliver's sharp, pleased intake of breath seeing her completely naked made Chloe smile. She reached up to kiss him hungrily, and Oliver's grip tightened on her, his mouth on hers. "Come on." Oliver breathed, leading Chloe upstairs to their room. In the dark room, as Oliver's mouth claimed hers again, Chloe let him lift her onto the bed, losing herself in the feel of his skin against hers, his hands on her. Her fingers glided across his shoulders, down his back, and Chloe giggled as Oliver shuddered and stopped kissing her enough to grin down at her. He kissed her nose, chin and then her lips, just before he pushed himself inside her. They both moaned, Chloe arching her back and moving with him. Chloe could no longer tell where she started and Oliver stopped, but it didn't matter. She reached up to kiss him, pulling him down to her, and Chloe felt the her climax beginning. She giggled a little, clutching at his shoulders as the orgasm took over, his ragged breaths as he came too, just adding to the intensity. He fell against her for a moment, and looked into her eyes again, smiling.

"I love you. Just in case I didn't tell you…" He whispered, leaning on his elbows to reach up and push the hair from her face. "That's too important to let slide."

"Oh, Oliver..." Chloe said, kissing him gently. "I love you, too."


	3. Connection

Chapter Three: **Connection**

Sullivan-Queen Residence – Metropolis… 

Metropolis was grey with cold winter rain that iced the roads and closed schools. It had been two days since the impromptu evening meeting, and things had started to come together even more. The massive upgrade to Oliver's computer system was underway - the Green Arrow and Batman would have compatible systems, networked through a completely closed channel on Oliver's most powerful satellite. Chloe sat on the long sofa, legs folded underneath her, putting the top of the line laptop Oliver had given her through it's paces. Her old laptop sat forlornly on the coffee table, it's hard drive being downloaded into her MP-3 player, protecting her valuable research from prying eyes. Especially the dark and probing eyes of one Bruce Wayne. He and Chloe had reached a tentative partnership, one that would be necessary in the days to come. But, while Lois had done nothing but sing Bruce's praises for his warmth, wit and easy companionship, Chloe had found the young Gotham City billionaire to be reserved, almost preternaturally intelligent, and constantly on alert. His determination to discover what Lex was up to with 33.1 was equal to Oliver's, though, and his views of right and wrong more rigid than Clark's, if that was possible. Chloe thought about all of this while she searched for the schematics of the new location of 33.1, hoping to pull together a map or 3D rendering to guide the team through from here.

"I found it." Chloe looked up from the new laptop, grinning triumphantly. "The architects plans for the hotel renovation were filed three years ago. As an extra added bonus, the company that did the work on the 33.1 wing is owned by Luthorcorp, too."

"Nothing like keeping it in the family." Oliver said. "It's helpful beyond belief to have a map of the place when we're in there, even if you're directing us along. That was a good idea, Chloe."

"I'm glad you think so." Chloe said, turning the laptop around to show the screen to Bruce and Oliver. "And, now that we're talking about it, how am I going to direct you? I can't just call your cell phone."

"Actually," Bruce said, looking up from the master computer in the new set up.  
"With Oliver's satellites, and the technology we've been playing with at Wayne Enterprises, I think I have a solution to that too." Bruce pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. "We were developing these for the Secret Service, but they decided it was too expensive." Bruce handed the box to Oliver, who shrugged before he opened it. "Officially, it's surplus and I have more than enough to go around. I was planning on handing it over if J'onnz' plan for a global League had come to pass."

"Whoa." Oliver looked up, and showed the contents of the box to Chloe. For the most part, it looked like a flesh toned cell phone ear-piece and microphone. "This isn't just a headset, is it?" Chloe could see Oliver's face clearly as he looked into the little box. He was like a kid with a new toy, Chloe smiled, as Oliver took the device out of the box and carefully examined it.

"No." Bruce replied. "It's everything. You could call Moscow with that and you'll not have any distortion. It'll be as clear as a bell. Again, it would have to run through a closed channel on the satellite, but you'd be able to talk to everyone on the team at once. My goal is to make them even smaller, but micro technology hasn't caught up to my design yet. This will have to do."

"Have to do?" Oliver grinned, sliding the ear-piece into his ear. "This is great. I don't even feel it."

"You'll be able to be tracked through the master system while you're using it." Bruce smiled at Chloe. 'Making your job on the com easier. You'll see where they are at all times."

"Well, that's good, because the new home of 33.1 is like a multilevel maze." Chloe told them, looking at the blue prints. "There are two subbasements, and if I know Lex, there's going to be enough Kryptonite there to rebuild Clark's home planet."

Bruce snorted. "Chloe, I promise, you get these guys in and out of there, and I'll get rid of all that Kryptonite. Keep it someplace safe and away from Clark, forever." He shook his head, swiveling around in the chair. "That much kryptonite can't be good for anyone, long term."

"This hotel wing is enormous." Oliver observed, changing the subject as he looked at the blueprints again. "Where are all the inmates coming from? This building can comfortably house three times the amount of meteor freaks in Smallville." He shook his head, incredulously. "Unless they're gathering them from all over the country. No just the people affected by the meteors…people with abilities… Building an army." Oliver looked at the screen again and then at Bruce. "An army of angry people with abilities."

"I was thinking the same thing." Bruce nodded. "Several inmates have been transferred out of Arkham to a unknown facility, recently, inmates that claimed to have powers." Feeling Chloe and Oliver's eyes on him, he shrugged. "I have to keep a pretty tight eye on that place."

"Like Clark with Belle Reve." Chloe said, frowning in thought. "Arkham is for the criminally insane…"

"For the most part." Bruce acknowledged. "I have a suspicion that Arkham isn't the only asylum that's had that happen lately. And if 33.1 was at the Luthorcorp building, this facility we're looking at may be an advanced center..."

"One way to find out." Oliver handed Chloe back her computer. "See what you can find, Goldilocks."

"One 33.1 guest list coming up." Chloe bit her lip and began the process of breaking into Luthorcorp's network. Aware of Oliver and Bruce's study of her, Chloe looked up at them and smiled. "No, I've never hacked into your networks, guys."

"Hey, my network is your network." Oliver said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Hack away." He turned his attention back to the printed blueprints with a quick wink.

Chloe felt Bruce's calm, quiet appraisal, and then watched the corners of his lips twitch in what might have been a smile. "That's reassuring, Chloe." Bruce said after a long minute. "I was wondering how many MP-3 players I'd need to keep my files safe."

Chloe grinned. "I have information about my sources on that MP-3 player, Bruce. I have to keep those confidential. It's my ethical responsibility."

"No, I totally understand." Bruce nodded. "I'll make deal with you, Chloe. You agree to never access my network, corporate or personal, without my direct permission and I'll never tell a soul what's being transferred out of your old laptop. But, I'd keep all that stuff out of your computer, if I were you." Their eyes met across the room, and Bruce saw the shock and horror on her pretty face and felt himself grin at Chloe's reaction.

"You didn't?" Chloe glanced at her old laptop and then up at Bruce, shocked. "You hacked me?"

"Just a little." Bruce turned back in his seat, as Oliver chuckled and Chloe shook her head, speechless. Bruce laughed a little and went back to the task of setting up the network.

They worked together in companionable silence for awhile, and then Chloe cried out triumphantly, "Got it! I found the list. It's printing out now."

"Brilliant." Oliver said, taking the pages from the printer to inspect them. "Why would Lex just have this list floating around?"

"Not Lex." Chloe replied, frowning at her computer screen. "Lionel." Oliver turned to Bruce, who shook his head. "How could that be? Everything I have, every story, all of it leads back to Lex. Lionel did so much last year to help Clark…I can't believe it…"

"Lex was looking to run for public office." Oliver said, handing the list to Bruce. "Maybe Lionel took everything over. He's shielded Lex's reputation from some fairly serious hits before." Bruce met Oliver's eyes and nodded. "Quite a bit came out at the Excelsior reunion this fall. Including what really happened to Duncan."

"I heard about that. You don't get much blacker than Lionel, Chloe. After awhile, it stops mattering. And easier to backslide into old habits, for all the good works you do in the meantime." Bruce grunted, reading the list with sharp eyes, looking for certain names. "Lionel could handle any nastiness, even take a fall, and Lex simply disassociates Luthorcorp and himself. Clean run to whatever office he wants. It's ridiculously easy."

"Lex has done that before." Chloe added. "When Lionel went to prison." Both men turned to her, listening. "Three years ago."

"And mysteriously was acquitted." Bruce set the list down. "I remember that."

"I do too." Oliver folded his arms. "No need to learn new tricks when the old one will work again, huh?"

"The game stays the same." Bruce said finally, looking from Chloe to Oliver. "The older dog is the one to watch. He'll bite faster, harder. Let's get this all pulled together. I want to get out to that 'hotel' and get some more recon done before you guys head out."

"I'm going to call Clark." Chloe told them. "He needs to know. And to warn his mother. Martha spends a lot of time with Lionel. He's been supporting her bid for Senate." Chloe took Oliver's hand in hers and tugged on it a little. "This could be very bad for her, Oliver."

"Let me make a call or two first. If we can shore up support for her other than Luthorcorp, the damage will be contained at least." Oliver kissed the top of Chloe's head. "Martha Kent doesn't need to be caught up in this when Lionel goes down. Just tell Clark to get here, so we can bring him up to speed before he talks to Martha."

"Right." Bruce nodded. "I'll do the same. I've already talked to Martha, but I'll make a public announcement."

Chloe smiled up at Oliver and then over at Bruce. "Thank you, both of you. Okay…let's play "Finding Clark..." She took out her cell phone and dialed his cell phone.

_Metropolis University – Metropolis…_

"I'm glad you're here." Diana said, opening her door and letting Lois walk in. "I know the weather is ghastly." The rain had turned to ice, as the day wore on, and Lois shivered as she passed Diana, taking the towel the other girl offered her to dry her hair. "I've made some tea."

"Thanks. Well, truth is, I didn't hear about classes being canceled again, so I was already here when you called. I've been staying at Uncle Gabes." Lois replied, shaking out her hair. "So, what's up?"

"I'd like to offer you the other half of my room." Diana gestured toward the empty bed across the room. "I talked to the Director of Student Housing and she said it was up to me. If you agree, then we just have to let them know, fill out the paperwork." Diana sat down on her neatly made bed. "You and Chloe are as close to friends as I have here in Metropolis right now, Lois. And that trip from Smallville is really brutal to do everyday."

Lois walked to the bare side of the room, shedding her jacket. "Really?"

"Certainly." Diana stood and smiled. "Or, if you prefer, you can simply use it to crash in on your internship days. It's really up to you."

"Wow." Lois smiled back. "It's really nice of you. Sure you don't mind? I mean, you and Clark have the place to yourselves now. If I'm here…" Lois saw the puzzled look on Diana's face. "I mean, you just have to leave a note on the door or something…"

"Oh!" Diana laughed and blushed. "Well...Clark and I haven't…not yet, anyway…not that I'd push him away…"

"Whoa…" Lois held up her hands. "If we're going to be roommates, that's the first thing we need to get straight right now. No details about you and Smallville, okay?"

"Of course." Diana blinked, nodding. "That's fair." She smiled, and held out her hand. "So, roommates, then?"

"Yeah." Lois nodded, shaking Diana's hand. "Roommates."

Fortress of Solitude - Arctic Circle….

"_You come here with questions, Kal-El…"_

"Yes." Clark looked up at the vast, vaulted ceiling of the Kryptonian stronghold. "To discuss my training."

"It is high time we begin…" 

"There are things for me to do here, phantoms to be captured and returned to the Phantom Zone, and now Lex has been collecting people affected by the meteors, bringing them to a place to test them, do experiements. I have to stop him."

"Yes…" 

Clark frowned, looking stunned. "You want me to do this? Usually you have a reason for me not to do something."

The voice of Jor-El sounded amused at the question. _"Why would I not want you to recapture the escapees from the Phantom Zone? On Krypton, they were simply dangerous. On Earth, just one could cause such destruction that mankind would take centuries to recover. As for the gathering of the afflicted, this will not be avoided. The son of Lu-Thor will not rest until he understands what you are. He feels these people are the key, and you know he will twist them to the purposes that most suit him. You must stop him, Kal-El. Your companions will look to you for leadership. Do not fail them. As for your complaint of my disregard for your priorites, Kal-El, understand that my programming is such that I must remain firmly focused on the primary goal. Preparing you for your role on Earth. You are to be it's ultimate Guardian, it's protector."_

Clark nodded, liking this repaired construct better than it's predecessor. Raya's knowledge of Jor-El had been extremely helpful, as had the glowing family crest that sat in a place of honor near the crystal console.

"I understand." Clark nodded. "When I start my training, will I get to see Krypton?"

"_You will see a poor replication of our home world, Kal-El. You will learn all there is to know about your homeworld, in the hopes that the knowledge will aid you in your mission on Earth. But, there will be some rewards…" _A vision of Jor-El appeared, a holographic image Clark had never seen before. _"And I will be able to teach you myself."_

Clark gasped, taking in the face of his biological father. "Jor-El?"

"_And," _The hologram held out a hand, and Clark saw a tall, dark haired woman appear, holding Jor-El's hand. She was beautiful, her face gentle and smiling and she reached out to Clark, as if wanting to touch his face. _"Your mother will also be instructing you. Our last gift to you, my son, was this tenuous connection. It was why we could not go into the Phantom Zone. Something Raya did not understand."_

"_Hello, Kal-El."_ Lara's voice was warm and sweet as Clark remembered. _"What life force we had we poured into the crystals that made this Fortress and sent them with you. It is how we can manipulate the construct, while allowing it to fulfill it's function. It is also why Zod was able to control it for as long as he did." _

"Lara…" Clark whispered. "Lara.."

"_There is no time now, Kal-El." _Lara said gently. _"Your human friends are in need of you. Someday, you will hear them from even here. But, the girl, the human you call Chloe, she is trying to find you. She is safe, Kal-El. The Champions of the East and West are with her."_

"Champions of the East and West? Oh.." Clark smiled. "Oliver and Bruce. They'll get a kick out of that title for sure."

"_Go." _Jor-El said, dismissing Clark. _"Return when you are ready…."_

"_Or if you have need of our counsel, my son."_ Lara told him, placing a hand over her heart. _"It is all I have left to give you…"_

"I'll be back, I promise." Clark nodded, feeling lighter and freer than he had in a long time. "I'm having a problem leaving here without some dire threat. This acceptance and love isn't some sort of a test, is it?"

"_There is no need to test you, Kal-El. The harm inflicted by the construct was done by Zod, as he tried to weaken and defeat you. By placing the strain on you were it seemed to matter most. But, he failed…"_ Jor-El smiled, and Clark recognized his own open grin on the hologram's face. _"You are a true son of the House of El, and I am proud of you…."_

Clark left the Fortress with those words ringing in his ears and leapt into the air, flying toward Metropolis. Flight still took him by surprise, and flying without Diana beside him was just as amazing, oddly quiet and peaceful. Clark wasn't looking forward to hearing everyone from great distances, as Lara had told him he would. The silence of flight was wonderful and it would be a shame to lose it. Turning southwest, Clark sped past every city, until the lights of Metropolis could be seen just inside the horizon. He flew once around Oliver's clocktower penthouse, and landed on the terrace. Through the glass doors, Clark saw Chloe, Oliver and Bruce all involved in some task or another, looking very warm and snug. He smiled, knowing his arrival by terrace door would open him up for a barrage of teasing from Oliver, and knocked. Oliver looked up and waved Clark in.

"I'm not locking that door." Oliver said before Clark could begin to lecture about it not being bolted. "When I don't want you around, I'm going to put out a red flag or something."

"Suit yourself." Clark laughed. "What's going on?"

"Well." Chloe cleared her throat. "It's not just Lex involved with 33.1, Clark. It looks like Lionel is in charge of the project."

"Lionel?" Clark frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "It doesn't make sense. He's helped me so much…and Mom. He'd never want to hurt Mom like that…"

"It makes perfect sense, now that I know about it." Chloe replied. "He tried to wipe Lex's memories at Summerholt, experimented on Adam Knight, started researching you before Lex ever had the chance…" She looked up at Clark. "And his relationship with your mother, innocent as it is, is a problem."

"Maybe I can talk to him, convince Lionel to give this project up..." Clark began, and felt Oliver's restraining hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, Clark, but the time for talking to Lionel is over." Oliver's face was set in grim lines. "You go and talk to him now, you'll be giving him a warning to be ready for us. The new project 33.1 will be cleared and innocent honeymoon couples will be wondering why we're busting up their ski lessons." Oliver shook his head. "As far as your mother goes, Bruce and I made some calls, and we're working on bolstering her base of support when Luthorcorp falls out from under her. "

"And you should know by now, Clark, that when a Luthor gives you his word, he's already broken it six times." Bruce's voice was like low thunder. "I can't say what Lionel's motives were in helping you. Maybe they were good. Maybe they served some selfish interest of his, like getting close to your mother. The point is, Lionel is responsible for putting some of the most dangerous people alive right now in a position of increasing their destructive capacity, as well as keeping several innocent people against their will, in the hopes of harnessing their abilities for his own use. I can only imagine at some point, there's a place for you there too."

"For me?" Clark asked, and Chloe stood, and went to him, taking his hand. Oliver's arm went around her shoulders, and Clark couldn't help but see the concern on both of their faces.

"You know that could be true, Clark." Chloe said, looking up into his face. "Lionel has wanted your abilities since he first suspected you had them." Clark looked down at his best friend and nodded slowly.

"I practically gave him a list of what I could do earlier this year." Clark looked at Oliver and Bruce. "I wanted to believe he changed."

There was silence for a moment and then Bruce spoke. "I think he was counting on that, Clark. Once he gained your trust the next step would have been offering to help you control your powers." Bruce stood and stretched. "We're about as far on this as we're going to get for today, Oliver. I'm going to head out and call Lois, see if she wants to meet me for dinner, since I'm going to be in town a little longer." He got his jacket. "You and Chloe want to join us?" 

Oliver shook his head after a quick glance at Chloe, who shook her head. "No, thanks, Bruce. We're going to stick around here."

"Fine. Clark?" Bruce smiled sympathetically. "Lois called earlier and said she and Diana were going to room together. If you both want to join us, I'll bring you over to the campus now."

"Yeah. I want to see Diana right now." Clark said dully, giving Chloe a quick hug and clapping Oliver on the shoulder. He was shaken up, but he smiled at his friends. "I'll talk to Mom tomorrow. I can't tell you all how much it means to me that with all of this going on you thought of her too."

"We love her, too." Chloe smiled, and Oliver grinned, too, nodding. "Seeing your mother get hurt would be terrible."

"She's going to be hurt." Clark said, walking over to the elevator with Bruce. "The question is how badly." The doors opened, and he and Bruce got on and waved as the doors closed.

"Poor guy." Oliver shook his head sadly, putting his other arm around Chloe. "This is going to be hard for him."

"Clark believes in seeing the best in people, even if they don't deserve it." Chloe said, looking up at Oliver. "He was the one that kept telling me you weren't so bad."

"Really?" Oliver's smile grew wider. "Oh, you mean when I first came to Metropolis?"

"Yes." Chloe stood tiptoe as Oliver leaned forward and kissed her. "So long ago." His arms tightened around her and Chloe smiled up at him. "I'm glad I listened to him." 

Oliver kissed her gently and nodded. "Me too, Goldilocks. Me too."


	4. Castling

Chapter Four: **Castling**

Kansas State Capitol Building – Topeka….

"Why, hello, Sweetheart!" Martha stood up and walked to Clark from around her large oak desk to kiss him on the cheek. "And Diana! This is a surprise!" Martha's offices at the state capitol were buzzing. "You would not believe the news we had today…Bruce Wayne is contributing to our push to get my education bill passed by Congress. He and Oliver have really just gotten so behind this. It's going to be wonderful seeing our education reforms implemented nationwide." Her eyes sparkled and Clark nodded, casting a quick sidelong look at Diana. "Is something wrong?"

"Mom, I need to talk to you, confidentially." Clark looked around the room. "Is there somewhere we can go?"

"Sure." Martha nodded, leading them to a small, cozy little sitting room that was just off her larger, formal office. "We can talk here. What is it, Clark?"

"Mom." Clark put his large hands on his mother's shoulders. "How much do you really trust Lionel Luthor?"

"He's been a good friend, which has surprised me." Martha replied, keeping her voice low. "But, I'd be foolish to trust him completely. The only person I ever trusted completely was your father, Clark, you know that." She looked from Clark to Diana, studying their expressions. "What's going on?"

"Mrs. Kent, there is some concern that Lionel may be involved in experimentation on who were unfortunate enough to have been affected by the meteor showers." Diana answered Martha levelly. "Evidence has been found supporting that theory, I'm afraid."

"Have the authorities been notified?" Martha asked, her face pale with shock and horror as she looked up at her son. "Has he tried to hurt you?"

"No." Clark shook his head. "Not yet." When Martha began to protest, Clark met her eyes with a calm gaze that silenced her. "Oliver and Bruce are working on a plan to stop Lionel, and when we have all the evidence we need, we'll make sure he never hurts anyone again. I just want you to be very careful around him, Mom. We can't let him into our lives any more than he already is. He already knows more about me than I'm comfortable with."

"I understand." Martha nodded. "I'm not expecting to see Lionel any time soon. He's away."

"Away?" Diana asked. "Do you know where, Mrs. Kent? It might be important."

"He just said he was going skiing." Martha said, looking over at Diana. "Now that I think of it, Lionel didn't say where, either." She looked from Clark to Diana again,

"That's fine, Mom. Just remember. Be extra careful around Lionel…and Lex, should you see them." Clark kissed his mother on the cheek. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." Martha agreed, reaching up to hug Clark tightly. " "You be extra careful too."

"I will. Come on, Diana." Clark released his mother and turned toward his companion. "We have to get back to Metropolis." Diana smiled at Martha, nodding and waving just a little as she and Clark left.

"Now what do we do?" Diana asked as they walked down the steps of the capitol building. Clark took her hand in his as they crossed the street. "Go back to Metropolis and wait?"

"We call Chloe first." Clark dialed his friend's phone number. "If she can't find Lionel, he doesn't exist."

_The Daily Planet, Metropolis…._

"Right, right." Chloe nodded, sipping her coffee. "I'll start searching for hotel reservations or something. Clark, and I'll call you back." She looked up and frowned. "Clark, you're not going to believe this but Luthor, Jr. just walked in. I have to go." Chloe hung up and set down her cup, making eye contact with Lex. "Lex. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Funny, you don't look surprised." Lex's mouth curved in a sardonic smile that made the hair on the back of Chloe's neck stand up. "Lana asked me to stop by, see if I could convince you to bury the hatchet. She's worried our little differences will ruin the wedding."

"I'd be worried the hatchet would be buried in my taffeta covered back, Lex." Chloe said, not breaking eye contact. "And, the last time Lana's name came up between you and I, you made sure I came out worse for it." She folded her arms over her chest. "So, you can see where I'd be a little reluctant to be friendly, right?"

Lex dismissed Chloe's worry nonchalantly. "You and I have never minced words, have we, Chloe? Not with each other."

"True, which is why this tap dance is so compelling now." Chloe replied, tipping her head to study him dubiously. "What do you want, Lex? If this is about Lana's birthday, you can always ask Aunt Nell."

"It's about information." Lex said, tapping his finger on Chloe's desk, over the hole made by Oliver's arrow. Her desk calendar covered it, but still, Chloe was never 100 sure what Lex knew and didn't know. "Bruce and Oliver just closed a multimillion dollar deal, and not a word has hit the markets about it."

"Go talk to Jim Thompson. He's the financial editor, not me." Chloe shook her head. "40th floor. He's always got an inside track. I only know what I hear over dinner."

"I doubt that's entirely true." Lex smiled again. "This kind of thing is always better kept between friends." He tapped the calendar again, and smiled. "Don't you think, Chloe?"

"That's assuming you were ever friends in the first place." Oliver said, standing behind Lex. His schedule being what it was, Chloe had become very used to seeing Oliver in jeans, workout clothes or in the Green Arrow's green leathers. Today, Oliver was positively daunting in his business clothes, his tie carelessly loosened. There was no trademark smile, though, and Chloe noted the warning tone in his voice. "Also, for Chloe to give you any tips about the deal between Queen Enterprises and Wayne Industries might be unethical."

"Can't blame me for wanting to get in before the other investors, Ollie." Lex replied, turning to face his former classmate, his grey eyes cool. "Being in on the ground floor of such ground breaking technology is worth billions."

"I appreciate that." Oliver nodded. "As it happens, I just finished giving an interview about that very thing, and I know Bruce gave an interview to the Metropolis Journal. Tomorrow's papers will be full of the story, Lex."

"Tomorrow, then." Lex turned to Chloe and bowed slightly. "You're looking well, by the way, Chloe. Settled. Less uncertain." He placed an odd emphasis on the last word. She frowned, trying to decipher the meaning of his tone, but came up short. Lex was a master at veiling his real meaning. Catching her eye, Oliver winked at her over Lex's head, and Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing. 

"Thank you, I think." Chloe said, succeeding in not laughing but grinning instead. Lex's eyes flashed, and a small smile lurked in the corners of his mouth but did not fully unfold.

"You're welcome." Lex bowed again, and turned, strolling out of the newsroom with a brief nod to Oliver, he was gone.

"Well, that was interesting." Oliver said, watching Lex go. "Lex thinks he's smelling blood in the water." He closed the distance between them and kissed her. "How are you, intrepid reporter?"

"Fine, captain of industry." Chloe grinned up at him. "Did you really have an interview here?"

"Yes." Oliver nodded. "Usually I make columnists come to me, but since Jim Thompson's office was in the same building as my girl, I figured what the hell.

I wanted to see if you were ready to head home."

"I am." Chloe picked up her things. "Clark just called. He wants me to try and find Lionel. Mrs. Kent hasn't seen him – said Lionel told her he was going skiing."

"Well, project 33.1 is in Colorado." Oliver reminded her. "Skiing is a great cover story." He took the briefcase containing her laptop and shrugged. "Bruce is using that excuse right now."

"Bruce?" Chloe blinked, looking around. "But you said…"

"I said he'd given the Metropolis Journal an interview. Which he did." Oliver put his arm around Chloe's shoulders. "From the plane."

"Very cute. You jet setting billionaires..." Chloe grinned. "I guess I'd better call Clark and let him know."

Oliver looked around cautiously. "Wait until we get home to make that call." He put his hand over her cellphone. She looked up at him questioningly, and Oliver smiled. "Trust me."

"Okay." Chloe smiled, sliding the phone back in her bag. "When we get home." Following Oliver's eye line, Chloe saw the shadowy figure of a man disappear into the crowd of people going through the revolving doors. "Who was that?"

"I don't know." Oliver shook his head. "I don't know that I want to find out right now either." He folded his hand around hers. "Come on."

They walked toward their apartment, casually discussing their day, both of them cautiously watching the people around them. Chloe had almost convinced herself that the shadow she and Oliver had seen had been simply that, until she felt Oliver's hand flex over her own protectively. Looking up, Chloe saw the man again. He was leaning against a lamppost, watching Chloe and Oliver as they walked down the street. He was pale, ghostly pale, dressed in black, his clothes vaguely Edwardian, doffing his top hat in their direction as they passed. Chloe felt a cold chill race down her spine and she leaned closer to Oliver, who put his arm around her shoulders, not taking his eyes off the odd man, until, with a flourish of his ebony walking stick, simply vanished into the growing dusk.

Vista Ski Resort and Spa – Telluride, CO… 

"So, you see, Mr. Wayne, this is a full service, year round resort. Skiing in the winter, a PGA approved golf course in the summer, our spa has won several awards for excellence. I think you'll find your stay here as full and active or as restful as you'd like." The concierge smiled, handing Bruce a vellum envelope. "There are your lift tickets, and the vouchers for a snowmobile you requested."

"Thank you." Bruce nodded, taking the envelope. "Appreciate the help."

"You also asked about the gym. It's in the spa wing, first floor. There's an excellent view of our mountains." The concierge managed to look proud. "Nothing like inspiration for the soul while building the body, don't you think?"

"Words to live by." Bruce replied, waving. "Thanks again." He crossed the lobby, planning his exploration of the resort. The tall blonde in black ski clothes that had been following him since he landed at the private airport was sitting in a large chair near the fire, reading in the large seating area near the massive stone fireplace. Bruce walked past her chair, and wasn't at all surprised when the young woman looked up at him and cleared her throat just as he was next to her. Her expression was pleased, slightly awed, and Bruce noted that her blue eyes were the emotionless and blank –the eyes of a hired gun.

"You're Bruce Wayne." She said, standing. "I thought I saw you earlier. I'm so excited to meet you." Her book was clasped to her chest girlishly, but there was nothing 'girlish' about her except that, Bruce thought, allowing himself a moment to look her over appreciatively.

"Well, thank you." Bruce nodded. "I'd like to say the same, but you have me at a disadvantage, Ms…" He smiled, charmingly, and the young woman smiled back.

"Oh." The blonde said quickly. "I'm Mercy Graves."

"Pleasure." Bruce shook her hand. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to my room. The altitude the first day always wipes me out. I'm sure I'll see you again, Ms. Graves."

"I hope so." Mercy replied flirtatiously. "I'll be here all week." She waved a little as Bruce walked away, her eyes hardening. Taking out her phone, Mercy pressed one number and waited. "Contact established. Tell Mr. Luthor that Mr. Wayne and I will be keeping close company this week."

Once on the elevator, Bruce took out his own cellphone. "Oliver?"

"Yeah." Oliver answered, walking out onto his balcony to look down on Metropolis, while Chloe searched online for Lionel. "How's Colorado?"

"I'm at the resort. A very interesting young woman just approached me. I think we're being scoped out." Bruce smiled. "I think it's time for castling."

Oliver grinned. "It's always a chess game for you, isn't it, Bruce? I was thinking the same thing, though. There was a pretty strange guy following Chloe and I home tonight. Got a plan? "

"I do." Bruce nodded, as the elevator doors opened. "I'll do some exploring here while you work on the entry and exit plan. Call Clark. He and Diana are going to need to pick up the lead now until things cool off around us. That satellite deal must have set off an alarm bell for Lex."

"He was at the Daily Planet today, trying to get Chloe to give him more information about that very thing." Oliver nodded. "Okay. I'll call Clark now, and you keep us posted on what you find."

"Will do. Say hi to Chloe." Bruce said, just before he hung up. Oliver hung up as well and leaned against the wall of the balcony.

"You look upset." Chloe's voice drifted out to Oliver from just inside the glass doors. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He turned and held out a hand. "Just getting ready to switch the players on Lex. Bruce is being tailed in Colorado, too. Time for Clark and Diana to take over."

"Oh my God." Chloe took his hand and moved close. "Now what?"

"Now, I get to be Oliver Queen, regular guy for awhile. I have to call Clark." He kissed her forehead. "Did you find Lionel's hotel reservations?" 

"No, but his pilot filed a flight plan that had it's end destination in Telluride." Chloe smiled. "I guess if he owns the hotel, there's no need to make reservations."

"Brilliant." Oliver sighed, pulling Chloe into his arms. "You're pretty handy to have around, you know? Smart, funny, make the best rice pudding I've ever eaten." He looked down at her, studying her face sweetly. "Let's call Clark."

"Not what I thought you were going to say," Chloe nodded, laughing. "So romantic."

She dialed her phone, eyes twinkling up at Oliver in the evening twilight. "You lose serious points for wasting the sunset with that."

Oliver grinned and hugged her. "I know. You'll have to figure out how to instruct me. I'm always open to improving myself."

"I will." Chloe nodded, and then quickly filled Clark in on the situation, paused for a minute and hung up. "He said he and Diana are on it and then as he was hanging up, I heard him tell Diana something that sounded like 'castling'. What does chess have to do with this?" Chloe asked, and Oliver smiled. 

"It's just code for what we're about to pull on Lex. Switching things up. Hopefully, he won't see the change coming." He replied, pulling Chloe close again to kiss her jaw and trail his lips down her neck. "Now, about my romance lessons. You do have a qualified instructor in mind, right?" Oliver's voice was a whisper.

"Oh definitely." Chloe sighed, leaning into him. "Me."

"I'm ready for my first lesson, Miss Sullivan." Oliver led Chloe inside and pulled the glass door shut. "This student is completely ready."


	5. Key

Chapter 5: **Key**

Vista Ski Resort and Spa – Telluride, CO 

Lionel Luthor stood in the wide windows of his suite, his back to the three people with him, staring out onto the snow capped mountains. He turned, and smiled at the others, sipping from the steaming mug he held in his hand. The worry on the faces of two of his guests amused Lionel greatly. He'd come a long way and recognized it for what it was.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that Bruce Wayne is somehow aware of our activities? He's a very driven young man, by all means, but I expect he has no more interest here than a few days of skiing and snow boarding before he heads back to Gotham City. Billionaires very seldom indulge in espionage personally."

"You want me to get him, boss?" A bulky young man, roughly Lex's age, but with a round cherubic face and curly light brown hair, eagerly nodded, rubbing his pudgy hands together. The rough accent of Suicide Slums cluttered his speech and Lionel turned, pursing his lips. He saw the father when he looked at this particular son, but then, every Luthor seemed to have an Otis attached to him somehow.

"No, Otis. Bruce Wayne isn't someone to be manhandled." Lionel stroked his chin and turned to the statuesque blonde standing to his right. "I cannot believe, my dear, that you have had a hard time getting near enough to him. "

"Near, yes." Mercy replied, rolling her eyes. "He'll dance me into next Tuesday, but we're not exactly at the pillow talk stage, you know?" Lionel touched her smooth cheek and looked into her eyes. She didn't look away, and Lionel saw a trace of something flash across her face and then disappear just as quickly. Rebellion was fine, Lionel thought, especially when tempered with the common sense the girl had just shown.

"Please don't make me send you back where I found you, Ms. Graves. You have enemies who would cut your beautiful skin. Stay on him. Go." Lionel watched Otis and Mercy leave and then looked at his own son, sitting in the highbacked wing chair, half hidden in it's shadow. "You'll have your hands full with those two helping you, Son."

"I'm not worried." Lex leaned forward, his silver grey eyes glinting. "Mercy, especially, has tremendous potential. As it stands, they serve their purpose. "

"As do I, I take it." Lionel nodded, eyes narrowed, ever on alert. "I wonder, Lex.

"What, Dad? What would I do without so many helpful people around me?" Lex stood, eyebrow raised sardonically over one eye. "The best I could, I suppose."

"Indeed. I'm wondering why you suspect Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen of leading secret double lives." Lionel rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's a bit bold. Even for the Queen boy. Not to mention they seem to have less free time than you do."

"Call it a hunch." Lex opened a bottle of mineral water and smiled. "Educated guess."

"Even educated guesses are just that, Lex." Lionel turned back and looked at the view of the mountains. "Guesses."

"But theories become fact with sufficient proof, Dad." Lex sipped his water. "And most theories start out as educated guesses."

"Of course." Lionel nodded, not looking away from the mountains. "I'd hate to see your theory blow up in your face, son. Meantime, we have other issues. Several of our 'guests' are not responding to the experiments as we hoped they might."

"How so?" Lex asked, interested. "Initial results were promising."

"You'll have to see for yourself." Lionel picked up a large key and handed it to Lex. "

"Just be advised, Lex, the people in this part of 33.1 are not going to be glad to see you."

Lex took the key and examined it, closing his hand around the cool, heavy object. "I'll take that chance, Dad."

Expert Run, Vista Ski Resort and Spa….

"No, I don't think I was clear enough." Bruce said, fixing Clark with a deadly black stare. "You were supposed to pick up Ollie's loose ends, not mine. I don't want you anywhere near here, Clark, until we know what we're dealing with." Bruce's voice was heavy, authoritative and his words were final. "Go back to Metropolis."

"I can't." Clark was stone. "These people are being hurt…." They were standing on a ski slope, Bruce in ski clothes, and Clark, incongruously, in jeans and his usual blue t-shirt and red jacket, making an odd display on the frozen mountaintop.

"That's what the plan was for, Clark. Christ." Bruce groaned. "To help these people. Now, if you start poking around and get caught, what good are you to any of those suffering people? ZERO." Bruce voice echoed over the mountains, but Clark wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the ground. "Did you hear what I said?"

Clark nodded, studying the snow at his feet. He frowned. "Bruce."

"I'm not interested in debating the fine points of this again, Clark. Go home." Bruce retorted and then, seeing Clark's face, frowned. "What is it? You're staring at the snow like you've never seen it before. Metropolis was covered in snow just last week."

"This mountain is hollow. There's a whole complex of rooms inside it." He met Bruce's eyes and shook his head. "What the hell are we dealing with, Bruce? This is bigger than we imagined." The glorious afternoon seemed to go flat around them, and Clark shook his head, amazed. "

"Go back to Metropolis, Clark. Hiding anything _inside _a mountain is bad news." Bruce stabbed at the snow with his ski pole. "Tell Oliver and Chloe what you found. Chloe needs to start looking for old silver and copper mines in this area. We need to rethink this, regroup. I'll meet you all at Oliver's tonight."

"I'll go now." Clark turned and with a leap, disappeared into the blue sky. Bruce watched Clark fly off, and then turned his scowl to the snow at his feet, wishing he could see through the layers of rock like Clark had. Perhaps the key to all of this lay just under his feet. The answers were there.

Sullivan – Queen Residence, Metropolis….

Chloe shook her head and handed Hal Jordan back the map. "I'm not coming up with anything in this area. No geological studies, not even old prospectors tales. This part of Colorado really isn't mining country." She sighed. "I'd love to know how they managed to hollow out a mountain and not have local environmental groups up in arms." A.C. nodded, sitting down on one of the arm chairs across from Chloe and Hal.

"Luthorcorp spin doctors, at work…" A.C. said, stretching. "That guy can make anyone believe anything. The damage that Leviathan machine could have done should have been a Greenpeace action waiting to happen, but nothing."

"I could do a fly over, I suppose, but getting low enough is a problem." Hal frowned, looking over the map in his hands again. " It's pretty close in there, tight angles with the mountains. I could do it, but, most skiers don't like Lear jets screaming by as they're conquering the Rockies." He shook his head. "I wish I could get Clark up there with me. He could use his xray vision from above." Chloe nodded, and looked back down at her computer, still searching for anything she could find on the Luthors piece of Telluride, CO.

Oliver was studying Bart as the teen seemed to vanish and then reappear. "How are you doing that?" Oliver asked thoughtfully, and Bart smiled, winking at Chloe. "I mean it, Bart. Tell me."

"Vibrating my molecules, man." Bart said, and Oliver looked at Hal and Chloe, startled, but amused. "It's a freakin' rush."

"You vibrate your molecules enough, you can pass through anything. Everything is just particles floating in a field anyway. Move your molecules fast enough, it's like walls don't exist." Oliver observed, and Hal laughed as Bart looked at Oliver doubtfully. "Try it."

"Oliver, you're going to confuse the kid. Quantum physics?" Hal shook his head, but Oliver nodded. "You've got to be kidding."

"Far from it, my friend." Oliver smiled. "Okay, Bart, follow me here. If you can figure out how to do this...nothing could hold you back."

"Serious?" Bart asked, and Oliver nodded. "You going all Obi Wan Kenobi on me now?"

"Here." Oliver held out a large book. "Do your thing and try to take the book from me."

"Piece of…" Bart began to shake, and then vanished, just as he was reaching out for the book, and reappeared behind Oliver, shocked. "Cake… Did you see that?!" Bart threw himself on the couch next to Chloe. "I'm unstoppable. I can be anywhere."

"He's unstoppable." Chloe looked up at Hal, who mirrored her surprise and they both looked over at Oliver, who was nodding in satisfaction as Bart began to phase in and out of the room.

"Lady, and Gentlemen. Meet our skeleton key." Oliver said, to the amazed people around them. "I think you and Bart should head out to Colorado, Hal. Lex doesn't know you, and Bart's been a guest of the Luthors before."

Hal nodded. "We'll fly out as soon as I get the plane fueled up."

Metropolis University – Metropolis… 

"That's excellent news, Oliver." Diana smiled, glad Lois had not come back to their room yet after her class. "Yes, I can be ready to go with Hal and Bart." She looked out the window at the sky. "In almost no time. I'll be at your place in a half hour."

A soft knock at the door made her look up as she unpacked the armor she'd brought with her from Themyscria. Covering it with a blanket, Diana cleared her throat. "Come in." Clark appeared around the door, and Diana smiled, holding her hands out to him happily. "Oh, Clark, I'm so glad you caught me! I'm on my way to Colorado with Hal and Bart. They've figured out how to get into 33.1 and I'm with the advance team."

"Diana, I don't think it's a good idea. We need to wait for Bruce to get back." Clark took her hands in his and leaned in to kiss her as she frowned at him.

"Are you trying to protect me?" Diana laughed. "You must be delusional, Clark. I'm going because you can't. I'm as powerful as you are."

"Diana, this is no joke. I saw into that mountain. There are rooms upon rooms there. Until Chloe and Bruce work out the bugs in our tracking devices, it's not safe." Clark put his arms around her, and Diana rested her head on his shoulder, still angry, but content to let him hold her. They stood together quietly, her arms slung around his waist and Clark pressed a kiss into her dark curls. "I don't want to think about what can happen to you there, Diana."

"I've already made my decision, Clark. You can't stop me." Diana said softly, and he nodded. "It has to be me now. You can't go there until we know how much of that Kryptonite is there. The immediate danger is to you." She looked up into his face. "I can't allow you to be in danger, Clark. I don't want to think about what might happen to you."

"I'll go over to Oliver's with you." Clark looked at the blanket covered lump on her bed. "What's that?"

"Things from home." Diana pulled the blanket back, and Clark found himself dazzled by the body armor that lay on Diana's white comforter. Golden metal, molded to her shape, inlaid with blue and red and white. It didn't look very protective, until Clark examined it. It was like no metal he'd ever seen, including his Kryptonian ship. Her large silver bracelets were apparently part of this collection, as was the golden rope she often wore coiled around her slender waist and hips as a belt. "Crafted by the gods, for the champion of the Amazons. I wanted this piece in particular." She picked up what looked like a tiara. "It's helpful in focusing my mental abilities, and it will be hidden by the hood of my coat." She slid the silver metal crown into her dark hair, letting the triangular part with it's bright red star rest against her smooth forehead. "I seem strange to you."

"No." Clark smiled, tipping her chin up so he could kiss her. "You are wonderful…"

Project 33.1, Anti-Sonic Holding Cell 121….

Dinah Lance had quickly realized that whenever the intercom was activated, a pop and an electronic whine would proceed any words spoken over the speakers. She was also aware of the man standing on the other side of the plexi-glass window, staring at her with mirror like grey eyes. He was dressed in head to toe black, making his pale skin seem even whiter. For a minute, Dinah wondered if the figure watching her was even real, and then she heard the intercom.

"I know you." The voice said, smooth as fresh cream. "We've met before."

"Not exactly a leap, considering you've had me here for three weeks." Dinah replied, looking up into his eyes. "Congratulations, genius."

"Thank you." He inclined his head. "I meant prior to your visit here. And you obviously seem to know me."

"Visit implies I wanted to be here." Dinah shrugged. "Visit implies I eventually leave. All I had to do before I got in here was to read the papers to know who you are."

"Yes. That's very true." Lex smiled his most charming smile through the window at Dinah. "My father made you an offer. I'm here to sweeten it for you."

"I'm diabetic." Dinah turned, waving her hand, dismissing Lex. "Offers from the Devil or his son just don't interest me. I like my soul all white and shiny."

"You're not diabetic, and I'm hardly the Devil's son." Lex replied. "You work with me, we get that collar off your pretty neck."

Dinah looked at Lex over her shoulder. "What do you want? Your father wants my abilities."

"Oh, see, that's where my father and I have different priorities." Lex tipped his head. "I want information."

"There are whole volumes of encyclopedias online for that." Dinah told him. "Get your secretary to find them for you and leave me alone."

"I want information that I believe only you can give me, Dinah." Lex' voice was seductive. "About a mutual friend."

"I doubt we know any of the same people." Dinah shook her head, making her blonde hair fall around her shoulders. "I'm just a florist's daughter from Star City."

"Who once was very, very involved with Oliver Queen." Lex smiled. "I'm sure you telling me about your ex-boyfriend couldn't be too big a hardship." She heard the whine of the seals of her cell door as they opened. "Let's walk."

The electric collar was enough of an indignity, but Dinah felt that the wristlets and weighted anklets lent just the right prisoner tone to her ensemble. Lex Luthor held her elbow as tenderly as he might have supported an elderly aunt to help her across the street as they walked down the long corridor. Heavy doors punctuated the walls on either side of them, and sometimes, Dinah could hear the people behind those doors, pounding fists making fruitless thunder or screams and wails, begging for release that fell on deaf ears. Lex Luthor seemed to not hear any of it, and Dinah stayed at his side, pretending to listen, until they got to a very large door.

"Behind this door is something very, very special, Ms. Lance." Lex turned, freezing Dinah with his icy eyes. "Would you like to see?"

"Not particularly, but I have a feeling what I want really isn't the point." Dinah replied.

"Smart girl." Lex reached over and pressed a combination of numbers onto the keypad and then pressed his palm against the glass panel set into the wall. The hinges on the door hissed as they swung the door open. "This is of particular interest to you, my sonically gifted friend." Three people sat in chairs in the room, the acoustics so deadened that Dinah could not even hear her own footfalls. "These people, like you, can manipulate sound. Unlike you, they were found after being less than law abiding." Dinah felt her skin crawl as she took in the people in the room. One of the young men, his long wheat blond hair falling across his face, studied her intently, a sliver of amusement curving his handsome mouth. He wore a collar like hers, and nodded at her restraints, gesturing with his own bound wrists.

"A new addition to our group." His voice was a Slavic accented, husky and seductive purr. Dinah wondered what exactly his ability was, since all she wanted to do was o listen to him speak some more. "Welcome, beautiful." As if he knew she was drawn to his speech, the young man let his summer blue eyes meet hers. "You can call me Mikhail. You should smile, you know." Dinah felt herself smile at him, even though smiling was the last thing she wanted to do. Mikhail smiled in return. "We are going to be very good friends, I think."

Lex watched impassively for a moment, and took out what looked like a cell phone. "Well, Mikhail, it seems like your controls are slipping. Much too much 'charm' still floating around in the air." Lex pressed a button and Dinah watched in horror as the young man's collar vibrated and made the proud Mikhail drop to his knees in agony. "That's better." Lex smiled benignly at Dinah. "This room is designed to minimize the damage people with your particular gifts can do." Lex brandished the controller and smiled. "I'll let you all get acquainted." He turned, a black smudge on the white, silent room and walked out.

The two others stared down at Mikhail, and Dinah knelt beside him, unable to help.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and he nodded, coughing. "That was quite a wallop."

"I'm growing more accustomed to them." Mikhail said, shaking his head. "It was unfair of me to let it show in front of Luthor." He smiled. "I was faced with an angel and wanted to show off."

"Save it." Dinah grinned, completely voluntarily, and Mikhail's smile grew wider. "What is going on here?"

"Lex Luthor is trying to break our wills." A female voice said, and Dinah looked up at the dark eyed girl that stared down at them. "He wants us to work for him." Stringy brown hair fell into her pale face, and Dinah had to strain to hear the girl speak at all. "Use what we can do…"

"Right. Got that." Dinah nodded. "I'm Dinah. You are?" The girl shook her head. "Don't you know your name?"

"She can't say it. Her name is Dora." The curly haired young man explained. "Just like if you tried to scream, that collar would shock you back down." His eyes flicked to Mikhail. "I'm Bobby."

Mikhail stood, and offered one of his manacled hands to Dinah. "Well, now we have a fourth bird to join us in our captivity. That's what Luthor calls us. His birds."

"I've been someone's bird before." Dinah cast a dark look at the mirrored window, knowing Lex was watching them from behind it, listening to their conversation. "I'm not about to let him clip my wings."

Sullivan-Queen Residence – Metropolis….

Clark stood on Oliver's terrace, looking out at the sky. Diana, Hal, Bart and Bruce had left – Bruce having only just returned to Metropolis long enough to pick up some gear and go back to Telluride with his small team. It bothered Clark tremendously that Diana was out there without him, and Clark leaned forward, hoping that she'd be smart and stay safe. Clark had agreed to stay with Chloe while Oliver was out, but he suspected that the request had been more to keep him from following Diana to Colorado, rather than for Chloe's sake. It was after midnight now. Clark knew Oliver would be back before long and that meant Clark could go home to Smallville and wait.

"Hey." A familiar hand rubbed his arm, and Clark looked down at Chloe, smiling sympathetically at him. "You know they're going to be okay, right?"

"I hope so." Clark looked back up at the stars. "How do you do it, Chloe? Here waiting for Oliver to come home from patrol every night?"

"It's not easy." She nodded, looking up at the globe on top of the Daily Planet building. "But, it's part of being in Oliver's life."

"The part Lois couldn't deal with." Clark interjected, and Chloe shrugged.

"I think Lois just had enough of being left without an explanation. I'm used to that." Chloe nudged Clark gently. "I've had years of practice before now. "I love Oliver, Clark. That makes the waiting and the worrying worthwhile."

Clark sighed. "That and knowing Oliver's secret makes it easier."

"Sure." Chloe agreed. "I can't pretend that it doesn't. I know why he vanishes and what it means to him." She turned to Clark. "Oliver didn't tell Lois because he wasn't sure how she'd handle it, since they met she's been trying to uncover the identity of the Green Arrow. Think about why you never told Lana about your secret, Clark. Being able to trust someone makes a difference. I love Lois, but her wanting to get the Green Arrow story only made it harder for Oliver to tel her."

"I don't think so. Lois is a lot of things, Chloe but I think when it came down to it, she wouldn't have hurt Oliver." Clark defended Lois instantly, making Chloe smile. "Oliver wanted to protect her. I was trying to protect Lana too. I didn't want her knowing my secret to…"

"Oh, you know what?" Chloe interrupted impatiently, tapping her fist on the balcony railing. "Be honest, Clark. I knew and nothing bad happened to me because of it. Diana knows and nothing will happen to her. You never told Lana because you didn't trust her, not completely and you know that, Clark." Chloe sighed. "You would have told her and she's with Lex now. Do you think she'd have kept your secret from him? And, as far as Lois goes? All I can say is that the lure of a byline sometimes is blinding." Chloe looked down right then, and Clark remembered Chloe's own moment of temptation. "In time she'll learn, but right now? She would have exposed Oliver's secret and regretted it for the rest of her life." Clark opened his mouth to reject what Chloe was saying, but he couldn't. Chloe was one hundred percent right.

"It's hard to debate you when I know you're right." Clark admitted sheepishly, and then looked down at the street below them. "Oliver's home." Chloe smiled and Clark kissed her cheek. "I'm going to take off. See you tomorrow."

"Okay." Chloe nodded, looking up at Clark, studying his face. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so." Clark smiled. "Thanks, Chloe." He flew away with a backward wave and Chloe waved back, turning only when she heard Oliver's footsteps behind her. He looked tired, but smiled seeing her out on the terrace.

"Hi." Oliver closed his arms around her and looked up at the sky. "Clark leave?"

He was still in his Green Arrow leathers, and Chloe smiled. Tired or not, Oliver really did look great in green.

"Just now." Chloe kissed Oliver's lips quickly and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Oliver shook his head, kissing the top of Chloe's head. "Nothing. I'm just glad to be home."

"Right." Chloe slipped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "That's all? You look worried."

"You're impossible to keep anything from, you know that?" Oliver smiled. "If there really were anything wrong, I'd have to tell you. I'm just worried about Bruce and his team, that's all." He looked down at Chloe and raised an eyebrow. "So, how are you, Goldilocks?"

Chloe sighed. "Clark and I just had a conversation about secrets." Oliver took her by the hand and led Chloe inside out of the cold January night.

"Uh-huh." Oliver nodded. "Clark likes to talk about keeping or not keeping secrets. I can't say I disagree with him most times, but it's nice not having to hide the biggest part of who and what I am from you."

Chloe looked up at Oliver and pulled him down to look levelly into his eyes. "I love you, Oliver Queen. Don't ever keep anything from me, to protect me or whatever other reason you might dream up to not tell me something. Okay?" She brushed a quick kiss on his lips. "Promise?"

"I love you, Chloe Sullivan, and I promise." Oliver nodded, kissing her hungrily. "What I know, you know." He kissed her again and looked around. "You done down here for the night? I was thinking we could go upstairs…"

"I like how you think." Chloe smiled, biting her lip. "Upstairs sounds great."

They went upstairs and Chloe listened to Oliver in the shower while she waited for him in their room. When he emerged from the bathroom, Chloe tipped her head, ready to ask the question that had been hanging in her mind since he'd left for patrol earlier. He was wearing grey flannel pajama pants and carrying a black t-shirt, and Chloe waited until the t-shirt was over his head to ask him.

"I thought you were Oliver Queen, regular guy for a few days. Why did you go out tonight?" Oliver was grinning as his head appeared through the neck of the t-shirt he was putting on, and he nodded.

"Ah-ha. I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask. I went out tonight to try and track down our mysterious friend from the other day." Oliver told her, sitting down on the bed beside Chloe. He pulled her into his arms and sighed. "I should get you to find him, because I couldn't find the first clue of who he is. I put out some feelers, though, so hopefully something will turn up, but it's like he doesn't exist."

Chloe shuddered. "That's weird." She looked up at Oliver. "And I admit to being an expert on weirdness."

"Very weird." Oliver agreed amiably, kissing Chloe's nose. "I can't keep secrets from you, but I'll make sure I keep you as safe as I can." He looked at her and smiled. "It's not enough that I have you in an ivory tower now, either."

"Funny, I never thought of myself as the princess type." Chloe smiled, and Oliver hugged her close.

"That's good. Princesses are a lot of work." Oliver said, and Chloe wondered how many real princesses he might have known. Before she could ask about princesses, Oliver kissed her again, and Chloe melted against him, pushing her hands under his t-shirt and reveling in the scent of his freshy showered skin. "You smell so good." Oliver whispered, his words warm against her collar bone. "Like honeysuckle…" He'd gotten her out of her pajamas, and smiled as she tugged on his t-shirt.

"I was going to tell you to wait to put that on, but…" Chloe grinned, and Oliver nodded, his eyes twinkling.

"I get it. It's all about undressing me. Cute, Sullivan." He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. "Good thing I like getting you out of your clothes too, or I'd be all self conscious." Oliver rolled his eyes, the idea his being embarrassed ridiculous even to him.

"You figured me out." Chloe laughed, and Oliver nodded, pulling her close again, dropping his mouth to her neck. "Oh, I love how you smell when you are fresh from the shower…" She whispered, feeling him smile against her skin. "All warm, clean and fresh…"

Oliver looked up, smiling. "You always smell like summer at Howard Hill, all sunshine and honeysuckle." He traced her jaw with a gentle finger and kissed her again. "Home."


	6. Hunt

Chapter Six: **Hunt**

Metropolis Journal – Metropolis 

"So, Miss Lane, welcome to the bigs." Perry White said, as Lois made her way into his office. "Come in, sit down. We've got lots of ground to cover."

"Right." Lois nodded, and sat, looking at Perry attentively. She took out a pad and pencil, and he smiled.

"You're not really going to write down everything I say, are you? Look, Ms. Lane, this is a newspaper, not a coffee shop. I'm not ordering a black coffee and danish here." He held out his hand for the little notebook. "Please." Lois handed it over and frowned, confused, but she shook her head a little and straightened her shoulders. He set the notebook down on his desk. "Survive without this, Lois. Keep it all up here first." He tapped on his temple.

"I'm a military brat, sir. I can remember anything without writing it down."

She blustered and Perry smiled indulgently. "You don't grow up taking orders without developing that skill."

"Okay." He nodded, sliding his glasses on. "You've done some investigative reporting…."

"What I did for the Inquisitor…." Lois cleared her throat, remembering Perry's comment during her interview about lining his cat's litter box with the tabloid. "And for the Torch." 

"Great. Then here's what I want you to do. Word is that Lex Luthor is trying to build up steam for a run at the U.S. Senate…."

"But, Martha Kent is too, and Lionel Luthor has been promoting her." Lois said, and Perry nodded. "Why would he run if he didn't have his father's support?"

"Exactly. Get your ear to the ground and trot out the contacts you may have in Topeka and Washington D.C., Lane. With your political background, sniffing this one out should be a good way to introduce you to the process." Perry handed Lois a thick manila folder. "I want hard facts, verified and unassailable. No leaps, no assumptions, every source locked in. There's no deadline for this, Lane, so take your time. Okay? I want to see you put this together, so show me all the pieces before you throw them together."

"Right." Lois looked at the folder. "That's it? That's all I'm supposed to do?"

"All?" Perry laughed, shaking his head. "No, but I promise you'll wish it were. There'll be more. Think of that like extra credit. Don't worry, Lane, we'll keep you busy." He waved her out. "Go. I have an open door policy, so just stick your head in and ask questions."

"Right." Lois nodded as she stood. "Mr. White…"

"Oh, and that's another thing, Lane. Mr. White was my father. Call me Perry." He pulled off his glasses. "Think you can get past your military brat upbringing for that much?" 

Lois nodded uncomfortably and then grinned, a glint of glee in her eyes. "Sure, Chief."

"Oh God, not that." Perry put his glasses down on his desk quickly, his face a study in comical shock. "Get out. GO." He stood and gently towed Lois to his office door. "Chief. She calls me Chief. The clichés abound." He pushed her out the door. "Get to work, Lane." The door slammed behind her and Lois grinned, nodding her head.

"Right." Lois said to herself and walked to the desk that would be hers. She had only set her things down on it and went to see Perry, but a small mountain of work had already collected on the otherwise empty surface. Word that the new intern in was in the department travels fast, Lois thought, looking around at the Metropolis Journal's City desk team. She slid the folder Perry had given her into the bottom drawer of her desk, and then began to sift through the pile that had been left on her desk. Without thinking twice, she organized it into groups by the names scrawled on the yellow sticky notes and set to work. While she made the calls and photocopies, Lois mentally worked on the file Perry had given her, thinking of the list of people she could contact to get her story rolling. Chloe often teased about Lois not understanding how the journalism process worked, but if Lois had learned one thing in her time in Topeka it was that reporters would stop at nothing to get their story, regardless of the official process. She'd fended off press enough during Jonathan Kent's campaign and her time as Martha Kent's Chief of Staff to know that. Perry had called the Metropolis Journal the "bigs" and Lois had no intention of going back to the minor leagues again.

Vista Ski Resort and Spa – Telluride, CO…. 

"So, listen, Gorgeous," Bart leaned over and rested his head on Diana's shoulder. "I

have to room with Hal, but does that mean you have to ignore me on the ski lift?" They were suspended together on the lift to the expert run, and Diana was scanning the landscape ahead of her for any sign of the mountain stronghold Clark had told her about. It was beautiful, Diana thought, wondering how the gods had created so many truly magnificent places and did not claim them as they had Olympus. Cloudless blue sky wrapped the white mountains in light, and now distracted by Bart's flirting, she sighed, turning away from her search.

"I'm not ignoring you, Bart. We're here for a reason. You remember what you are supposed to do?" Diana shrugged Bart's head from her shoulder and eyed him coldly. "Make sure you do not forget your part in this with your foolishness."

"Yeah, yeah." Bart nodded and then looked at Diana over his sunglasses. "I'm no fool. I can hold my own, don't you worry." He looked behind them. "Bruce is staring a hole into the back of your head, there, Princess. Why don't you tell him to quit being foolish?"

"I will if I need to." Diana squinted at the drop area, and nodded when she noticed a long, black shadow against the snow. "There's Jones." She turned and nodded. Bruce looked ahead and gave Diana the thumbs up.

"What's he doing here?" Bart asked, spotting Jones on the ski slope, waiting.

"You didn't honestly think you were going in 33.1 alone?" Diana laughed. "You've been in Luthors hands before. Jones can travel through the mountain with you and he can shapeshift into any form he needs to." Diana got ready to leap off the lift chair. "Here we go." She jumped down and landed easily next to Jones, and Bart followed.

"Hello, Marvin." Bart said, and Jones frowned. "You know, the little cannonball headed guy from Bugs Bunny?"

"I am aware of the many faces my people have been given by Earth culture, and that is my least favorite." Jones said, his smooth brown face impassive. "Bartholomew, you must really learn to be more discreet." The Martian looked over at Diana, in silent appeal, and the Amazon woman shrugged.

"I thought Clark was a stiff." Bart waved to Hal and Bruce. "Over here!"

"Good." Bruce nodded at Jones and surveyed his team. "J'onn, you and Bart get in there, and let me know when you're in. Get as much information as you can about what's inside that mountain. I don't want Clark near this place until I know."

"You're all worried about Clark." Bart frowned. "Why?"

"I'm thinking a stronghold inside a mountain might be a problem…possibly even a place to keep someone with Clark's abilities locked up permanently. J'onzz has all of Clark's abilities, and Diana has most of them…" Bruce looked at Diana and her eyes widened.

"And none of his weaknesses. Bruce, are you sure that's what they're after?" Diana shook her head. "It's vile."

"It's the way the Luthors think. Lex has been trying to get his hands on Clark for years. Even if one of us gets caught, it's small potatoes. Even J'onz" Bruce clapped Jones on the arm. "You get anywhere on the other matter?"

"Contact has been established with one of the targets, but the other has been difficult to locate. When I do, I'll let you know. He's not been easy to find." Jones replied. He looked at Bart. "It's time." In a flash, suddenly "Jones" was gone and in his place was a small, pale faced girl with dark hair that hung in her eyes. A restraining collar weighted down her thin neck, and she smiled at Bart sweetly. "Are you ready?" Her voice was a harsh croak. "We don't have much time."

Bruce nodded, and checked his watch. "Keep in contact. Use the tech only if you need to. I don't want a traceable signal." J'onz nodded, and Bart, still stunned, managed to nod as well, covering his head with the hood of his jacket. "Rendevous at 2100."

"You and me, Princess, hot chocolate and footsie by the fire. I'll be there, 9:05 sharp." Bart blew Diana a kiss and chuckled at her scandalized expression. "Make sure they have extra marshmallows in mine. I need to stay primed." He put on his sunglasses. "Let's do this." Standing in place, Bart began to speed up his molecules, slipping into the mountain, the transformed J'onz behind him. The remaining three stood on the mountainside in silence until finally, Diana looked up and shook her head, meeting Bruce's dark eyes in mute apprehension.

"I don't like them going in blind." Hal watched them go, shuddering. "They could be phasing into a trap." 

"J'onz has the ability to see through things, Hal." Bruce put his ski goggles on and turned to sail down the slope. "They're far from blind. Let's get down to the resort and put our end of this into play."

Two hours later, Diana made her way through the lobby of the resort, aware of Lex Luthor's grey eyes following her every move. She had changed from her outside ski clothes to something appropriate for the lodge, and specifically for catching Lex's attention. Diana turned to meet his eyes, smiling briefly before walking to the fireplace. She didn't have to turn again to know that Lex was making his way toward her, and Diana's lips curved in a seductive smile. Clark had not been told about this part of the mission, and Diana knew that when she got back to Metropolis, she'd have to tell him.

"I was just thinking that I didn't get to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room on New Year's Eve and then you just appeared out of nowhere. An answered prayer, I guess." Lex's voice was smooth as glass, and Diana turned to meet his eyes. "What brings you out to Telluride?"

"I've never seen Colorado." Diana replied, turning to the windows that displayed the majestic view to perfection. "Bruce mentioned he was coming out here and I couldn't resist." She sipped her warm cider. "And your fiancée is quite lovely, Mr. Luthor. I'm sure she appreciated every moment you spent with her."

"She did." Lex said, dismissing any thought of Lana with a brief wave. "I hope you'll let me show you Telluride, Diana. That is, if Clark isn't with you."

"No, Clark isn't with me. He had some things to take care of in Kansas. So, yes, I'll be glad to take you up on your offer. That would be lovely." Diana nodded. "I'd appreciate that. I let Bruce know I was here, but he's so private. I hate to intrude on his private time."

Lex gently took Diana's cider from her and waved for one of the uniformed staff. "First, we get rid of this." He set the cup on the waiter's tray. "Please bring us two of those special hot chocolates everyone is talking about."

"Hot chocolate?" Diana smiled, reaching for her cider. "I'd rather have the hot spiced cider…"

"Trust me. The bartender here makes a hot chocolate that is strictly for grownups. Perfect after a day out on the slopes." Lex caught Diana's hand in his and sent the waiter away. "Now, Diana, why don't you tell me about yourself while we wait." His eyes shone, and Diana recognized it for what it was. _Predatory and seductive_. "He's not my favorite subject, but I'd love to hear how you and Clark met, especially how it is he met you before I did."

Across the lobby, in the cozy hotel lounge, Hal watched the tall blonde settle down at the bar, looking at her watch as if expecting someone. Bruce had told him that Mercy was always in the lounge at this time, having stumbled on the 'routine' Bruce had seemingly established in the past three days. Hal walked to the bar and sat down two seats over from Mercy, taking out the magazine he'd brought with him. Although she seemed to be lost in thought, Hal recognized the fact that she was paying attention to everything he did. He let the bartender disappear and then laughed ruefully.

"I'm pretty bad at this." He gestured with the magazine, letting the picture of the skier on the cover be visible. "Not much skiing where I'm from."

"So why waste your time?" Mercy asked, not looking at him. "You should come out here in the summer. I'm told the ski runs are full of rock climbers and adventure types. That might be more your thing." She turned and smiled. "I'm not a skiier, either."

"I'm Hal." He held out a hand, and she shook it warmly. "So what brings you out here, then?"

"I work for the owners as a consultant. Troubleshooting." Mercy nodded. "The kind of work that takes me all kinds of places. Fun stuff for a kid from the bad part of town." She saluted him with her drink. "I'd say a Cinderella story, but I'm still in the ugly stepsister part."

"Ah, me too." Hal grinned, and Mercy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I go all kinds of places too. I'm a pilot. Private charters? And, this charter brought me here. At least the guy I'm flying around is paying the tab, right?" She laughed, the dangerous look gone and Hal shrugged, sipping the beer the bartender had brought him. "We're starting out on the right foot, huh? Neither one of us ski, and we're at a ski resort. Both of us are at the beck and call of big spenders. So, being the hired help, what do we do with our time off?"

"I'm going to this club in downtown Telluride tonight. There's this really great band playing. I'm off tomorrow, so I figured what the hell." Mercy eyed Hal and smirked. "You on call? I know the private jet folks can be pretty moody. Pillows in their room a little lumpier than they like they're on the way back home."

Hal took out his cell phone and set it on the bar. "24/7, but I think I'll be free tonight. Great band, huh? How great?" Mercy laughed as Hal asked this and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, they could be playing combs with tissue paper over them and I'd go. I did say it was my night off, right?" Mercy smiled, and pushed the phone back to Hal. "I'm going for the second set. If you want to go with, just meet me here at quarter of." She finished her drink and stood. "See you later, Hal."

"Yeah, later." Hal watched her walk away and shook his head appreciatively. "Mercy, mercy, have mercy."

Sullivan-Queen Residence – Metropolis…. 

Clark paced the length of Oliver's apartment like a caged bear. Oliver and A.C. were looking over more maps. Chloe had not come home from work yet, and found himself growing more and more anxious. Not being able to go with Diana was bad enough and at least she could handle herself, but knowing that someone was following Chloe and Oliver around and then had disappeared without a trace, Clark felt his nerves on edge.

"You look like you're about to explode, Clark." A.C. observed, looking up from the map he was studying. "Isn't there something you could be doing? You are sending out a serious negative vibe right now."

Oliver nodded, looking at his watch. "He can go over these with you. I'm going to the Daily Planet to get Chloe." Oliver grabbed his jacket. "Clark? You okay with that?"

"Yeah. I think so." Clark nodded and then looked at the desk. "No, you know what? I'll go with you, Oliver. I need the air."

They hadn't gotten far when Clark felt the skin on the back of his neck crawl, as if he were being watched. He turned, searching the crowd, but he couldn't find any sign of anyone that might have been following them. "I think we're being followed." Clark looked into the border of Centennial Park, hoping to spot something.

"We are." Oliver confirmed, not looking around. "I haven't been able to find the bastard, but he's out there."

"Are you just going to ignore it?" Clark asked, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Yes." Oliver's answer was a sharp syllable rather than a word. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. Whoever this guy is hasn't tried to hurt us. They've been content to just watch this daily walk to and from the Planet. I've not noticed them around any other time." Oliver shook his head. "When I catch him, I'll be glad to wring what he wants out his miserable hide, that's for sure."

Clark scanned the surrounding area. "Do we know this isn't a Phantom?"

"I'm thinking not." Oliver smiled. "What would one of your Phantom Zoners want with me and Chloe? My first thought was someone Lex hired, but unless this is a graduate of 33.1, I'm not sure what we're dealing with."

"Look." Clark pointed, but by the time Oliver turned his head, the shadow man was gone, lost to the deepening gloom of the evening. "There he is. You go get Chloe. I'll see if I can track him down."

"Be careful, Clark." Oliver called, but Clark was long gone before he finished the warning. Moving through the crowd at superspeed, Clark dropped a heavy hand on a slender black shoulder and turned the spy around roughly. The man was dressed in clothes that made Clark immediately think of every version of "A Christmas Carol" he'd ever seen, black frock coat, ruffled shirt, neatly tied cravat. The stranger made no attempt to escape, but instead calmly regarded his elegantly booted feet with almost a bored air.

"Who are you? What do you want with my friends?" Clark asked and the man smiled jauntily, raising his antique looking walking stick to the brim of his tall hat.

"Americans. So forceful and rude. If you would be so kind as to unhand me…" The man said, and Clark let go slowly, ready to stop the stranger from trying to escape. "What I want with your friends is my own affair. But tell young Mr. Queen that Richard Swift will soon be calling on him. We may have some matters of grave importance to discuss before long." Swift looked Clark over and laughed, vanishing into a deep dark shadow. "You may refer to me as Shade, young man." Clark reached out again for him, and all he heard was a mocking laugh that faded with the rest of the light.

Chloe bit her lip as she typed in the name Clark had told her. "Richard Swift. Well, according to this, he's been dead for a hundred years." Oliver, Clark and A.C. all looked at the picture on the laptop's screen "Are you sure this is who you saw, Clark?" The smell of beef stew hung in the air, and the bread they had picked up on the way home from the Daily Planet was warming in the oven.

"I'm positive." Clark shook his head. "He said to tell Oliver that Richard Swift would be calling on him soon. And then he vanished. Like a ghost, but not."

"Great." Oliver looked at the picture on the monitor. "We're being watched by a guy who can literally disappear into shadows. Perfect."

"Well, this is new." Chloe smiled up at Oliver and Clark brightly. "What we have here is someone who has had some kind of power for at least a hundred years, and he's scoping you out. Maybe he's a good guy, but a shy one." She shrugged, and Clark frowned.

"I don't know, Chloe." Clark said, shaking his head. "If he wanted to be part of what we were doing, why not just say so?"

"Well, at least we know who we're dealing with now." Oliver took Chloe's hand and kissed it before Chloe stood. "The why will have to wait until he's ready. And, speaking of ready, I think I'm ready for dinner. How about you, Ms. Sullivan?"

"I am." Chloe nodded, handing her laptop to Oliver. She turned and studied Clark for a minute. "You okay, Kent? I know this guy acted like ghost, but you look like you're seeing one right now."

Clark nodded absently. "Yeah. Hey, did anyone hear from Lois?" He made his voice casual, and Oliver raised an eyebrow, looking at Chloe who nodded, her expression neutral.

"She's at the Journal tonight. First night of her internship. I think they aren't exactly breaking her in slowly, because when I spoke to her, she said there was a mountain of stuff on her desk to deal with." Chloe sighed. "Ah, those first glorious days of the life of a journalist."

"Poor Lois." A.C. said, smiling. "She's really nervous about all of this. I'm going to go meet her, so count me out for dinner." A.C. pulled on his coat. "There's a vegetarian place that opened near the Journal that I want her to try." He winked at Chloe. "I read about it in the Daily Planet. Okay, see you all later."

"Bye, A.C." Oliver waved as A.C. got on the elevator. "Keep in touch. I should be hearing from Bruce in a little while."

"Sure thing." A.C. closed the elevator and Clark sighed.

"I think I'm going to go. I'm feeling to antsy to stay here. I'll be back later." He kissed Chloe on the cheek and shook Oliver's hand. "I'll leave my usual way."

"I'm going to hire air traffic control for that balcony soon." Oliver said, making Clark grin. "You sure you don't want to stay?"

"Yeah." Clark nodded. "See you later." Clark went out to the balcony and flew off.

"Well, lady, it's just you and me." Oliver sighed, pulling Chloe close. "I feel like this place has been the Star City Grand Terminal. Listen to how quiet it is with all the team gone."

"I know." Chloe smiled. "I also now have enough stew for 6 months on the stove. I planned on Clark at least." She kissed Oliver sweetly and tipped her head. "Dinner and a movie?"

"I like it. Simple, elegant and will take up just enough time." Oliver grinned. "Pick the movie. I'll serve up the stew."

"Okay." She nodded, going to pick out a movie and then turned. "Oliver, what do you think this Richard Swift wants, really?"

"I don't know." Oliver shrugged. "I'm just glad Clark caught him so we could get a name and a face. It bothers me less knowing he's real." He ladled the stew into bowls and frowned. "I'm going out tonight, so maybe I'll run into him. He might tell the Green Arrow what he didn't want to tell Clark."

"Maybe." Chloe nodded, taking a DVD from the stack on the coffee table. She looked around and shuddered. "Just be careful."

"I'm always careful." Oliver informed her seriously as he carried a tray with the stew and warm bread into the living room. "I have a reason to be now. Knowing you're here waiting is powerful incentive to return in one piece."

"I know you tell me you're careful." Chloe said, setting the movie down again. Their eyes met and Oliver set the tray down and hugged Chloe tight. "But, really be careful now. You don't know what else this guy can do, or what he wants."

"I'll really be careful." Oliver promised, smiling at her reassuringly. "I'll also really have Clark stay with you here until I get back. You're right to say I don't know what he wants, and that means you get company when I'm not around."

"I don't need Clark to stay with me. I'll be fine." Chloe dismissed the idea quickly and Oliver shook his head. "Don't do that. I really don't need Clark to stay."

"I do." Oliver kissed her lips and smiled. "Call me overprotective."

"Over protective." Chloe smiled, and Oliver laughed.

"Okay, Goldilocks, let's watch the movie." Oliver kissed her nose and handed her a bowl of stew. "An evening of normal before the weird starts up again."


	7. Infiltrate

Chapter Seven – Infiltrate 

_Vista Ski Resort and Spa, Telluride, CO…._

Bruce Wayne managed to look surprised when Lionel Luthor approached him, the older man's face was wolf like, teeth bared in what was meant to be a welcoming smile. Lionel opened his arms, and Bruce took a step back, extending his hand to shake Lionel's. If Lionel noticed, he was too experienced in the niceties to let it show. Instead, Lionel merely closed Bruce's hand between his own in a warm greeting. They were in the lobby of the main hotel and most of the guests were elsewhere, but enough were in the lobby, lounging near the fireplaces, listening to the very pretty singer, accompanied by a pianist. The view of the mountains was improved for the guests in the lobby by floodlights, subtly lowered to resemble the most perfect moonlight. Bruce had to hand it to Lionel; the man had perfected the art of illusion.

"When I heard you were here, Bruce, I had to come and welcome you personally." Lionel beamed expansively, and Bruce nodded. "It's an honor to have you here."

"It's a pleasure. What a place." Bruce made an effort to look pleased. The truth of the situation was that the whole hotel, as magnificent as it was, gave him the creeps. And that was no easy thing to do. The proximity to Project 33.1 and the absolute way it had been obscured left Bruce feeling uneasy. How to evacuate the innocent, paying guests in the event the facility was breached, or worse, Oliver followed through with his intent to blow the place to kingdom come. What would the ecological ramifications, what had those been already? Bruce, in his heart of hearts, agreed with Oliver completely about destroying the place, but he couldn't let Ollie follow through on that urge. The goal was to get as much evidence as possible, get the inmates out and to appropriate institutions if necessary and then expose the Luthors for what they were. He blinked as Lionel began to talk to him about investing in the hotel, or hotels, once they were done, and Bruce nodded politely and smiled. He handed his drink to a nearby waiter and slid his hands into his pockets. It was nearly nine o'clock, and he knew Diana and Lex were in the rooftop dining room, and Hal was getting ready for an evening out with Mercy Graves. He wasn't overly concerned for Hal and Diana. They could handle themselves. It was J'onn and Bart that Bruce was worried about. He'd sent them into the jaws of the monster itself. He wouldn't rest easy until those two had returned to the rendezvous point safely. Frowning, Bruce looked out at the mountains, wishing once more that he possessed Clark's ability to see through everything.

"Bruce?" Lionel looked into Bruce's face, almost paternal concern on his face. Bruce felt something inside him turn to stone at the idea of Lionel being solicitous. Thomas Wayne had not liked Lionel Luthor, and Bruce remembered his own mother despising the upstart from Metropolis' Suicide Slums that had destroyed her friend, Lillian, first by marrying her and then by driving her to mental instability. Martha and Thomas had been dead for a few years when Lillian finally died, and Bruce couldn't help but wonder if Lionel had somehow arranged that as well. "Are you feeling well, Son? The altitude can be devastating."

"I'm fine." Bruce nodded, schooling his features into pleasant lines. "More time lagged than anything else. I'm still on East Coast time. It's hard to imagine it's only 9:00. Of course, skiing all day takes it's toll. You've got some top notch runs."

"Thank you, the runs were designed by the same people who lay out the Olympic courses. The time difference takes getting used to, I know." Lionel said, nodding sagely. "But you're a night person, after all." Luthor's tone was confidential, and then Lionel switched tracks, back to that of a worried parent. "All those parties and events you attend. Lex is the same way. Parties until all hours and then in the office bright and early the next morning." Lionel sighed wistfully. "When I was young, I was so determined to make my fortune that I forgot to enjoy it."

"Well, here's your chance." Bruce replied politely, indicating the view. "It's very nearly Heaven."

Lionel's lupine smirk increased, his eyes narrowing mirthfully. "Or as close to Heaven as I might get, eh, Bruce?" He clapped Bruce on the shoulder companionably. "I know and I relish every day I get to spend here." Lionel looked out at the mountain that housed his project 33.1 and smiled. "Every day, I say to myself, 'Lionel, this is your real legacy to the world. A beautiful, restful place that so many will be able to enjoy'."

"You're very modest." Bruce observed dryly, watching Lionel's eyes scan the expert run. "Your legacy may yet be waiting to be discovered. Luthorcorp has so many things in development. Any one of those projects could be the one that changes the world, for the better."

"That's very true." Lionel rubbed his chin thoughtfully, still looking out the window. "But my aspirations are so much more humble." Lionel's phone chortled pleasantly and he excused himself to answer it. It the call was over some issue or another, Lionel gave no indication. Bruce listened as he gave brief and obscure instructions to whomever it was that had called, and then hung up. "I'm so sorry, Bruce. The perils of running a hotel, I'm afraid."

"I completely understand." Bruce nodded, looking at his watch. "If you'll excuse me, Lionel, I've got some work with me that needs my attention. I may be young, but I promise, it's not all fun and games."

"By all means, my boy." Lionel shook Bruce's hand again. "I hope you'll give my proposal some consideration. It would be wonderful to have you as a business partner in such a worthwhile venture."

"I will." Bruce nodded, and moved away, watching Lionel take out his phone again, dialing a number quickly and stalking off, talking rapidly to someone. Hearing footsteps behind him, Bruce turned, and then nodded, seeing Diana. Forgetting at times that Diana was beautiful, Bruce found himself speechless seeing her now. Diana glided toward him, dressed in a diaphanous blue gown, cut low in the neck and clasped at the shoulders with what appeared to be leaves made of pure gold, scattered here and there with diamonds. Diana appeared to have stepped off Olympus itself, and Bruce wondered if that effect had been intentional Similar golden and bejeweled leaves held her hair away from her face, hinting at the crown that would have been hers had she not left her island home.

"I'm not late, am I?" She asked, looking a bit flushed and harried. "Lex insisted on dancing one last time." The Amazon Princess scowled at Bruce. "Lex Luthor is a practiced liar. It was difficult to decipher what was truth and what was falsehood."

"You're not late." Bruce said neutrally, refraining from complimenting her. "And there's Hal." Hal waved at them a little, looking around to see if Mercy was in the lobby before he approached. "We're just waiting on Bart and J'onn." Bruce's phone rang. He took it out and answered. "Wayne."

"We're out." J'onz' voice was flat, but Bruce felt himself relax a little.

"Well done." Bruce nodded at Diana. "We're waiting for you here."

"Understood. Will join you shortly." The Martian ended the transmission, but not before Bruce heard Bart's voice in the background. Relieved, nodded at Diana, who smiled, resting her hand over her heart.

"Okay." Hal hurried to them. "What's the deal?" Hal was dressed in jeans and boots, the going out clothes of Telluride. "I don't have much time, Mercy will be looking for me."

"Team B is on the way back here now." Diana sighed, and Hal nodded, smiling.

"That's good news." Hal said, turning to see Bart and J'onz walking toward them. "Do you think they found anything?"

"We'll soon find out." Diana smiled, holding out a hand for Bart. "I am reluctant to admit it, but I was worried about you, Bart."

"Aww, baby." Bart took her hand in his and kissed it. "You didn't have to dress up for me. I love you in anything you wear." He winked at her, and Diana let herself smile at him.

"We were able to obtain a current listing of inmates as well as a schematic of the mountain facility. There are no longer any inmates in the hotel itself. That arrangement was temporary." J'onn handed Bruce a small zip drive.

"Until they went underground in the actual Project 33.1 facility." Bruce nodded. "You have a full list of inmates? Anyone I know?"

"Those that were transferred here from Arkham are listed. The ones you were especially concerned about are still under high security surveillance." J'onn continued. "As for the remnants of the planet Krypton, there is a vault containing several varieties and it is used in many processed forms through out Project 33.1. There also appears to be a containment cell designed for holding a Kryptonian. Your concerns were justified, Bruce Wayne."

"That vault is just chock full." Bart said, folding his arms over his chest. "Big Blue gets anywhere near it and he's toast. I found this." Bart took out a disc of his own. "Experiment results. They're refining that green kryptonite with metal…unbreakable, even by Clark."

"Clark can never go in there." Diana whispered, pulling her hand away from Bart. She grasped Bruce's arm. "We have to keep him from this place until we can clean it out."

"I can't make any promises, Diana. We'll do what we can, but Clark isn't going to rest until he sees this place shut down." Bruce replied, looking at his watch and then at J'onnz again. "Was that all?"

"For the moment. I'll be returning to my part of this mission." The Martian told the others, and seeing the expressions on Diana and Hal's faces clarified. "I am seeking out others inside Project 33.1 who will join with us on our quest."

"And?" Hal asked, frowning, folding his arms. "I don't want to sound suspicious, but how do we know these people can be trusted? Tortured, psychiatric patients don't strike me as the most trustworthy." Diana nodded, frowning, her pretty face still full of concern for Clark.

"They aren't all psych patients, Hal." Bruce turned to look at the pilot. "There are many who are being held against their will, victims of freak accidents or genetic mutations." Bruce shook the Martian's hand. "Thanks, J'onn. Be in touch."

"I will." J'onnz walked away, a long figure in black and the remaining four watched him go in silence. After a moment, Bruce looked at the zip drive in his hand and then passed it to Bart.

"Okay, Impulse, get this to Oliver and Chloe in Metropolis. I'm calling them now." Bart took the drive and slipped into his pocket. "Diana, I know it's a lot to ask," Bruce shook his head. "Can you keep Lex diverted for a little longer?" 

"Consider it done." Diana nodded solemnly. She glanced at Hal, who shrugged slightly. "I hope your mission isn't as unpleasant as mine."

"I'll let you know in the morning, Your Highness." Hal grinned. "I'm on my way to meet her now."

"Okay," Bruce took out his phone. "Calling Oliver now. Keep in communication, people. Once I get the final analysis of the info on that drive, phase two will be a go." He dialed Oliver's number as Diana moved back to the elevators and Hal made his way over to where Mercy Graves stood waiting near the bar.

Sullivan-Queen Residence – Metropolis…..

"He just got here." Oliver told Bruce as Bart and Victor got off the elevator. "A.C. is with Lois and Clark is out on patrol, I think. I was going to go out, but now that you sent the intel, I'll stay here with Chloe and the guys and get this looked at." Chloe shut off the television and went to stand by Oliver. "I'm looking for a weakness we can exploit, Bruce. You and the Martian focus on getting the inmates out of there. Clark and I will play demolition crew when you're done, and hopefully I can deal with the kryptonite without Clark getting anywhere near it. Okay. I'll call you when I know." Oliver hung up and kissed Chloe's temple. "Bruce says hi. Okay guys, let's get to work." Victor sat down at the master command center and began to upload the information from the little drive and Chloe stood behind him, watching as the actual schematics began to appear before them. Bart had disappeared into the kitchen and returning with a large bowl of stew and half a loaf of bread.

"Good chow, Chloebabe." Bart praised from around a mouthful, and Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh..oh..Slow up, R2," Bart stood, pointing on the monitor. "See that? That's the vault where they have all that meteor rock locked up, and not just green either. Luthor's got it in every way you can imagine, liquid, crystals, powder…"

Oliver frowned. "Well, hell." He ran a hand through his hands. "There's more than green kryptonite? How many colors does it come in? Does it all affect Clark?"

"Yes, all of it has some kind of effect on Clark." Chloe said, and Bart nodded, taking a huge mouthful of stew. "The green you already know can make Clark weak and sick. Then there's red, and Clark on RedK is hard to handle. He's aggressive, dominant and forceful, in every way." Oliver folded his arms and nodded as Chloe thought. "We've seen silver kryptonite once. Clark got a splinter of it in his skin and almost went crazy. And then, there's black kryptonite. I don't know much about it, Oliver, I've never even seen it. I'm not sure what it will do to Clark if he's exposed." Oliver put his arm around Chloe's shoulders and gave her a small, reassuring squeeze.

"It's purplish-black." Bart confirmed, nodding. "The Luthors have a small amount of that compared to the green, and the red. I didn't see any silver k, either."

"Well, this vault is lined with literally a ton of lead." Victor said, reading the information from the blueprints on the monitor.

"Lead." Oliver looked at Chloe. "Clark is shielded from the effect of the kryptonite by lead, right?"

"Yes." Chloe nodded, biting her lip as she looked the screen. "He can't see through lead at all, Oliver. If the Luthors wanted to make sure Clark never found that stash of meteor rock, hiding it in a mountain and encasing it in lead was the best way to do it."

"Bart, give me that disc, the one with the results for those metallurgy experiments." Victor said, and Bart fished the black disc out of his pocket and handed it over. "Combining lead and meteor rock then might make a substance Clark couldn't break through."

"Lead is one of the softest metals around. It's not that hard to break." Oliver said, and Victor nodded.

"Yeah, for you and me. But if Clark already has limitations because of it, mixed with the green meteor rock, they could leash him up like a puppy and he'd be too weak to break free." Victor pointed to the containment cell on the blueprints. "Lead lined. I guarantee that lead has been infused with the green-k. They've been working on this for a long time."

Chloe grasped the back of the chair Victor was sitting in, feeling the world spin just a little. One of the Luthors had figured out how to capture and restrain Clark. They had a cell all ready for him, and the idea that it was Lionel chilled Chloe to her very soul. Chloe looked up at Oliver and he sighed. It was clear that he was worried too, and Chloe loved Oliver for it.

"I don't even want to know what they planned that room for." Oliver said. "As a matter of fact, that's the first room to get the crap blown out of it when I get down there. Vic, print out all of that…everything Bruce sent. Narrow down the facilities weakest areas. I want to figure out how to exploit them."

"You got it." Victor nodded and set to work.

"Chloe, call Clark. Whether he's sulking or on patrol, I need him here now. He needs to see this. Bart…" Oliver turned around and saw Bart asleep on the couch. "you sleep." He laughed. "Call A.C., too, Chloe. Get him back here. I have a feeling we're going to be moving on this sooner than any of us thought."

Metropolis University - Dormitory Building C - Metropolis….

Lois sat cross legged on her bed, sorting through the file Perry White had given her earlier, while A.C. cut into the pizza they had picked up on the way back from the Metropolis Journal.

"You ready to eat?" A.C. asked, and Lois shook her head, her long ponytail dancing around her shoulders. "What do you have there?"

"Background material for a story my editor wants me to work on." Lois replied, around the pencil in her teeth. She looked up at A.C. "How do you and your father get along?"

"Fine, I guess. The Captain is a pretty cool guy." A.C. shrugged. "Why?"

"Fine as in if you ever decided to run for Senate, he'd support you?" Lois asked and A.C. shrugged again.

"I guess, sure, far as a Coast Guard Officer's endorsement could get me in a Senate race." He nodded. "I'm still not following you."

"Lex is looking to run for the U.S. Senate. His father has publicly been supporting Martha Kent." Lois replied, frowning over a picture of Martha and Lionel together at some charity benefit. She turned the picture around. "Why would he do that if his own son is planning to run?"

"Lex is pretty powerful on his own." A.C. pointed out, handing Lois a slice of pizza. "He doesn't need his father's support. Martha Kent does."

"It's a conflict of interest." Lois said, dropping the picture and taking the pizza. She sighed. "I can feel it...there's more to this story, and IF I can figure it out…"

"When you figure it out." A.C. laughed, taking a bite of his pizza. "No ifs. Come on, where's the extra confident Lois Lane that can do anything?"

"Right." Lois laughed, tossing a stuffed duck at A.C., giggling harder as he deflected it while trying not to drop his pizza. "Lately I feel like I don't know anything."

"Good." A.C. smiled. "You're on the road to wisdom, then." His phone rang. "Uh-oh. Better take this." His smile widened. "My coach is coming to town."

"Oh, right. Olympic trials." Lois nodded, looking back down at the black and white photo of Martha and Lionel. "Go ahead."

A.C. got up and went out into the hall to take the call, coming back in a minute later to grab his coat. "Lois, I have to bail on you, I'm sorry. My coach is here and wants me back at the hotel. I start training tomorrow." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "See you later, okay? 

"Bye, athlete." Lois kissed him back, and then frowned. "I thought you said you didn't start training so soon."

"I wasn't supposed to." A.C. covered smoothly. "My place in the trials got pushed up, the coach just told me. It's a good thing. Better chance of making the U.S. team. I'll call you tomorrow though."

"Okay." Lois said, not seeming very convinced, but she got up and walked A.C. to the door. "Thanks for bringing me home and for the pizza."

"Anytime." A.C. pulled on his coat and waved, walking down the hall as Lois' dorm room door closed and locked behind him. Chloe had made it plain that he needed to get back to Oliver's as soon as possible.

Clark had been sitting on the golden replica of Earth that sat atop the Daily Planet. It had become one of his new favorite places to watch the city from. Diana still hadn't called, and Clark was starting to worry. He knew she could handle herself, of course. It was just that were Lex was concerned, Clark had a small, overwhelming fear that somehow his former friend would find a way to hurt Diana. A sharp whistle cut through the night and Clark looked around and when the whistle sounded again, he looked over at Oliver's rooftop. Oliver Queen stood there, waving. Clark grinned and leapt over, landing beside Oliver easily.

"Atlas is supposed to be holding the Earth on his shoulders, Clark, not resting his ass on it." Oliver grinned, and Clark laughed.

"I was wondering about Diana. Did you hear anything?" Clark asked as they made their way downstairs.

"We did. Bart's back, asleep on my couch right now. Listen, Clark, we need to revise the plan a little. Well, a lot. You need to not be on the saving team, but on the demolition crew with me. Chloe and Bruce were afraid that the Luthors had gathered enough kryptonite to really be a problem for you, and it turns out that they were right to worry." Clark stopped on the steps, ready to protest. Oliver shook his head. "I'm telling you, that's only half of it and Clark, I joked about Bruce being cautious, but damn it if he wasn't right to worry."

"I'm going in, I don't care with which team, Oliver. I need to be part of shutting 33.1 down." Clark replied, and Oliver nodded, closing his eyes.

"I was hoping I could convince you to stay behind with Chloe, but I guess that's not going to happen. Victor is going to stay here in Metropolis, as back up, and I'd sure feel better if you did too." Oliver said, watching Clark's face as it hardened into marble. He turned, going down the rest of the stairs. "Consider yourself warned, Clark."

"Warning noted." Clark smiled. "Thanks for being concerned, Oliver. But you know I have to go."

"I understand." Oliver pulled open the door. Chloe stood there, ashen, holding a printed list of names in her hand. "You scared me, Goldilocks. What's up?"

"Well, I finally got a chance to really look at the inmate list. Aside from some familiar faces from the good old Smallville High days, Clark, there's someone on here that you needed to know about, Oliver." Chloe shook her head. "Your friend, Dinah. She's at 33.1." Chloe handed Oliver the list. "It says she's part of the biosonic weapon testing group. Along with a good friend of ours, Clark, Mikhail Mxylpltk."

Oliver stared at the list, a bitter cold stretching up his spine. "There's no mistake, Chloe? You're sure?" He looked down into her face, and the distress he saw there convinced him that there had been no mistake, and not a moment where Chloe had even considered keeping that information from him.

"Not unless there is another girl with the name of Dinah Lance who can emit hypersonic shrieks." Chloe reached out and took Oliver's free hand in hers. "I'm so sorry." Clark took the list from Oliver and read it, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Lex cleaned out Belle Reve, too." He looked at Oliver. "We need to get out there. Your friend is in trouble and if these people from Belle Reve are enhanced at all by Lex's experiments, they'll be even more dangerous than they were before they were admitted."

"Yes." Oliver replied, pulling Chloe close. "Let's get things organized. It's time to roll."


End file.
